Where Does The Good Go?
by MrsDrShepherd
Summary: A very cutesy and fluffy AU MerDer story, taking place at the end of the season 2 episode: As We Know It
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I started writing this fic in script format, and then after a while changed it to paragraph form. I hope that isn't too frustrating, and doesn't make it too hard to follow. The actually story takes place at the end of the season 2 episode, "As We Know It." I'm sure you all know the scene I'm referring to.  If there are any random comments (by me) it's because I originally posted this story on the fanfic forum I admin for, which is a much less formal place than here. Anyhow, read, review and enjoy.

"**Where Does The Good Go" – Tegan and Sara**

_Where do you go with your broken heart in tow  
What do you do with the left over you  
And how do you know when to let go  
Where does the good go  
Where does the good go  
_

-----

**DER:** It was a Thursday morning, you were wearing that ratty little 'Dartmouth' T-shirt you look so good in, the one with the hole at the back of the neck. You'd just washed your hair and you smelled like some kind of... flower. I was running late for surgery.

Derek begins to walk ever so slowly towards her.

**DER:** You said you were going to see me later, and you leaned to me, put your hand on my chest and you kissed me. Soft. It was quick. Kind of like a habit. You know, like we'd do it everyday for the rest of our lives. And you went back to reading the newspaper and I went to work. That was the last time we kissed.

Derek continues to inch closer and closer, causing the hairs on the back of Meredith's neck to stand on end. He stops only mere inches away from her. His close proximity, coupled with the heart wrenching detail he had just given to describe their last kiss, leaves Meredith struggling to concentrate long enough to muster up a coherent reply. Derek's face is now incredibly close to hers, so close that they can feel the warm air from each others breath, and they are staring deeply into each others eyes. Instinctively, they move their faces even closer still.

**MER:** Lavender. My hair smelled like lavender... from my conditioner.

**DER: **smiling Lavender? Huh.

As their lips are about to touch, at the last possible second Meredith pulls away. Still standing close, she looks to down and to the side, trying desperately to compose herself. Trying to think rationally.

_Stop Meredith. Think. What is going on? What are you doing? What the hell just almost happened?_

Derek frowns slightly as she looks away. _So close. Oh screw it, _he thinks.

He nervously grabs her arm, awaiting her reaction. She looks down at his hand, and her eyes close for a second, allowing her to enjoy the feel of his strong hold. She looks back up to study his face.

**DER:** You almost died today.

**MER:** You already said that.

**DER:** You shouldn't be alone tonight.

**MER:** I'm not…

**DER:** Oh.

Caught off guard, Derek looks at her worriedly. Noticing his startled reaction, Meredith almost laughs.

**MER:** George, Izzie…..They're right upstairs.

**DER:** Oh, right.

Meredith smiles slightly at him, and Derek can't help but wonder what the hell made him stay with Addison. _Oh right, 'cause love isn't enough. But what if it is?_

Looking into his eyes, Meredith sees Derek appears to be having some internal conflict. She sighs.

MER: I'd better get to sleep…

Derek frowns, disappointed she's cutting their conversation short all of a sudden. Meredith breaks eye contact with him, knowing that if she hadn't she would never have been able to turn away from him and walk up the stairs.

Stopping on the first stair, she looks back. He's standing right where she left him.

MER: Night Derek.

DER: soflty, sadly Night Meri.

As Meredith continues up the stairs, Derek turns and walks to the front door, gently opening it. He looks back just as she disappears into the hallway, heading towards her room.

Meredith soflty opens her door, steps inside and closes it. Her mind racing with thoughts of what had almost happened, she leans back against her door. Feeling the need to talk the events over with Cristina, she turns to head back down stairs to get her phone. She opens the bedroom door and is startled to find Derek standing there.

DER: You nearly died. With everything you've been through tonight, you shouldn't be _alone _…….I think of what could of happened to you and I can't be _alone. _

Without waiting for her reaction, Derek grabs Meredith by the waist and leans in to passionately kiss her. All thoughts of Addison erased from his mind. For once, he was thinking rationally.

Though startled at first, Meredith returns the kiss. They pull apart, panting.

MER: Derek, you shouldn't be here.…

DER: No, for once, I'm exactly where I should be. Exactly where I want to be.

He pulls her in close again, and still kissing, Mer starts to undo his belt, pulling him towards the bed. Falling back onto the soft mattress, and with Derek on top of her slowly lifting off her shirt, Meredith smiles. As their hands intertwine, Meredith feels the empty space where Derek's wedding ring should be. As quickly as the smile came, it leaves.

MER: Derek…

Sensing her hesitation, Derek lies next to her.

DER: Just lie with me tonight?

Meredith smiles.

MER: I was just going to say, we should probably close the door.

Derek grins and gets up to close the door. He then hops back into bed and brings Meredith into his arms.

DER: Meredith…?

MER: Yes?

DER: I love you. Only you.

And with that, he gently pushes her hair behind her ear, and leans in to kiss her.

**MER VO:** If you knew this was your last day on Earth, how would you want to spend it?


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith manages to wake just before her alarm goes off. Noticing Derek sleeping peacefully next to her, she silently groans and leans over to turn to the alarm off before it has the chance to wake him. No such luck. Right before her hand hits the off switch, the screeching buzz from the alarm pierces the silence. So much for that idea.

Derek stirs. He blinks slowly and looks up at Mer, smiling contently.

Derek leans in to kiss her, but she retreats to the edge of the bed, then quickly gets out. Standing up, she begins to pace.

MER: quickly, rambling Derek. Oh my god. What have we done? How could this you let this happen!? How could we let this happen? Dammit.

DER: Mered –

Derek tries to speak but she cuts him off.

MER: No. Derek. Don't say anything. Do not speak a word.

Worried, Derek gets up and walks over to her, careful not to say anything, he gently grabs each of her hands in his. She stares at the floor, refusing to look at him. He slowly touches her chin, and moves her head up to look at him. Then he leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. Meredith looks into his eyes, as hers begin to water.

MER: How could you do this to me again?

DER: Meredit –

MER: I have to go.

As she scrambles around trying to throw some clothes on, Derek attempts to talk to her.

DER: Meredith. Stop for a second. We need to talk.

Finally dressed, Meredith turns to him.

MER: You know what? We probably should talk. But right now, there is nothing I want to say to you.

DER: Meredith. Stop. Please.

MER: softening at the hurt look on his face Look. I just cheated with the husband of my married attending. It's kind of a lot to process right now. I'm going to the hospital. Find me later.

DER: Okay, but I'm not ma–

MER: Later Derek. I need time to think.

And with that she turns on her heel and walks briskly out the door. Derek stands there silently praying this can be fixed. He hears the front door close, and Meredith's jeep pull out of the driveway just as Izzie appears in the doorway.

IZZIE: Hey Meredith, who was – seeing Derek standing there half naked – oh – Dr Shepherd – umm

Izzie looks down to realize she is only in a singlet and Hello Kitty underwear. As her face turns bright red, she quickly runs back down the hallway.

-----

_At the Hospital - hours later_.

Derek had arrived at the hospital shortly after Meredith. She had managed to avoid him all day, and planned to do so until she could talk to Cristina. Fortunately, Cristina was on call that night and had just arrived. Mer immediately paged her 911 to an unoccupied exam room.

Bursting through the door ready for action, Cristina stops dead when she sees Meredith sitting on on the exam chair.

Cristina looks skeptically at Meredith, only slightly annoyed that this wasn't a real patient related emergency.

CRIS: Ok. I'll bite. What did he do now?

MER: Why do you assume –

CRIS: Cut the crap. You've got the McDreamy look. What has he done now?

MER: He came over last night, and I, I mean we….

CRIS: loudly You had sex with Derek!?

MER: Shh! And, yes. He's just sooo…

CRIS: turning to leave Yeh, not when I'm done with him he won't be!!

MER: Cristina! Wait!

Cristina turns and walks out the door, with Meredith close behind.

MER: Cristina! Stop!

They stop in front of the lift.

CRIS: Did he leave Addison?

MER: Well…I don't know…

CRIS: That's it. I'm going to kill the bastard.

MER: I paged you for perspective, not to carry out a hit!

Cristina laughs a little at Mer's comment, causing Meredith to giggle as well. They are both laughing when the elevator opens. They step into the empty elevator and Cristina hits the button for several floors below.

MER: What am I going to do?

CRIS: Look. We all know you love Derek, and he loves you.

Meredith nods.

CRIS: I say you let him hang for a while, see what he's doing with Satan, then you decide what feels right.

Meredith is a little taken aback by Cristina's advice. Seconds ago she wanted to kill Derek, now she's telling Mer to just do what feels right? She's about to respond when the elevators doors spring to life, revealing a severely pissed looking Addison.

The air gets very tense, very quickly. Addison glares at Meredith. The three of them ride the elevator in total silence, until it arrives on Addison's floor.

ADDY: cold as ice Dr Grey. Dr Yang.

Before either can respond, Addison is out the door.

Cristina, smiling slightly, turns to Meredith,

CRIS: Well. Guess we know what he did with Satan.

MER: You think?

CRIS: Are you blind?

MER: Point taken.

They arrive at the ground floor and Meredith gets exits.

MER: Listen, I'm off. Duty calls.

CRIS: sarcastically Tequila at Joe's is not "duty"

Meredith just smiles, waves and turns to head off to the bar to meet George and Izzie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Emerald City Bar._

Meredith walks in to the familiar ring of the bell and makes a beeline for Izzie and George, who are sitting happily at the bar laughing.

GEORGE: And you were just standing there in your underwear!

Izzie slaps him on the arm and replies;

IZZIE: Shut up! It was horrifying! Traumatic even.

At this George just bursts into laughter again.

MER: What are we laughing at?

Alex comes up behind them.

ALEX: Your expense.

MER: Huh? What'd I do?

GEORGE: Izzie's pissed 'cause McDr – cough Derek - saw her in her Hello Kitty underwear this morning.

ALEX: to Meredith Oh, so you're the one that put Satan's whore in that mood. sarcastically Yeah. Thanks for that by the way.

After receiving an unimpressed look from Meredith with his last comment, Alex focuses his attention on Izzie.

ALEX: You ready to go Iz?

IZZIE: Huh? Where?

Alex tries to smile without the others noticing, and tilts his head suggestively to the doorway.

IZZIE: Ooohh. Right. Let's go.

Meredith looks questioningly at George, who simply replies matter of factly,

GEORGE: The beast is hungry.

-----

_Back at Seattle Grace!_

Derek had felt he'd given Mer enough space for the day, and had been searching for her for the last hour. Turning left at the end of the corridor, he nearly ran into Cristina. He looks at her hopefully.

CRIS: glares You.

Derek, startled by Cristina's hostility, tries to flashy her a McDreamy smile.

DER: a little confused And, you?

Cristina rolls eyes at him and walks off, turning back to see his confused expression. She briefly stops walking, and utters a single word.

CRIS: Joe's.

Derek gratefully utters a silent thank you and smiles, pleased with himself. Cristina just mutters under her breath and continues on her way.

-----

George and Meredith were laughing over one thing or another, when Mer notices George is suddenly uncomfortable.

MER: George, what is it?

He gestures towards the entrance, where Derek has just entered.

GEORGE: You need me to stay?

MER: No, thanks George, it's fine.

George looks warily at Derek, then reluctantly gets up and moves further along down the bar, out of ear shot.

Derek approaches Meredith a little nervously. He's unsure what she's been thinking about the whole situation, what with all that damned space he gave her today. Flashing her an ever hopeful McDreamy smile, he sits at the stool next to her, and immediately shuffles it just that little bit closer.

DER: Hey, how was your day?

MER: It was okay, well unless you count the awkward elevator ride I just had to endure with Addison….

DER: Listen, about that. I wanted to tell you last night, but, well, there wasn't much talking going on…wicked smile The occasional scream of pleasure –

At this point Meredith gives him a fake appalled look and whacks him on the shoulder. He yelps in pretend pain as she laughs, nervously awaiting his explanation.

DER: Then I tried to tell you this morning, which was fun by the way. jokingly I love when a woman runs out upon seeing me first thing in the morning. It's great for the ego.

Meredith laughs and rolls her eyes, doubting he's ever had that experience. Well aside from with her.

DER: So, what I've been trying to tell you is…


	4. Chapter 4

DER: So, what I've been trying to tell you is...last night, after Izzie and George took you home, I gave Addison the divorce papers. She signed.

he pauses, trying to figure out exactly what to say

DER: You once told me that I wouldn't be me if I didn't try with Addison. Well Meredith, I tried with her, and all I learnt was that I'm no longer myself without you. You are who I am now. smiles at Meredith I'm done. As far as I'm concerned, I've found the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. And if I have to spend an eternity proving it, I will. But Meredith, I'm done.

Derek sat there trying to read Meredith's expression, thinking he'd maybe gone a little too far, but then not really caring, because for once he'd done exactly what he wanted to. Exactly what he felt was right.

MER: smiling Ok then.

DER: Ok..?

MER: Prove it.

DER: Huh?

MER: I'd like to see you prove it.

DER: Oh. I hadn't really thought that far ahead.

Meredith laughs and leans over seductively, impossibly close to Derek's lips…

MER: whispering I'm sure you'll think of something!

She lingers close to his mouth for a few seconds, then teasingly pulls away just as he's about to kiss her. She stares at him, contemplating everything he's just said, trying not to get lost in his gaze as she tries to phrase what needs to be said.

MER: Derek, I'm not going to pretend you didn't hurt me, because you did. A lot. But I'm also not going to pretend last night meant nothing. Because it did, mean a lot that is.

Meredith mentally goes through the last 24 hours. Nearly dying; imagining Derek had been the one thing that kept her sane, kept her alive. Then she remembered last night, his remembering their last kiss, and declaring his love. Now this, he'd signed the papers with Addison. All she could honestly feel was happy right now. All her talk of not pretending anymore suddenly struck her with an idea, and she smiled mischievously at Derek…

MER: I have a proposition for you.

Meredith pauses, thinking. Then she calls out to Joe for six tequila shots. She slides three along the bar to Derek, then lines up her own. Derek is watching her in amazement, wondering what she has in mind.

She quickly downs the first shot.

MER: So,

She takes the second shot.

MER: This is what I propose.

Downs the third shot.

She then looks impatiently at Derek, until he then realizes he's meant to take the shots. He looks down at the small glasses, then does all three in quick succession. Meredith raises her eyebrows, slightly impressed.

DER: slightly nervous And your proposition?

Meredith gets up, grinning, then walks out the door. Derek watches curiously as she leaves, then comes back in straight away. He tilts his head slightly at her, questioning her. Meredith walks over to where he's sitting and holds out her hand for him to shake.

MER: Hi, I'm Meredith. Seat taken?

Derek is a little confused at first, but then he understands the game and smiles, feeling a little silly, but shaking her hand and playing along.

DER: Derek Shepherd. Please, sit. Can I buy you a drink?


	5. Chapter 5

Nursing his half full glass, George sighed from his end of the bar and watched the scene unfold before his eyes. For some reason Meredith was giggling and shaking Derek's hand. Even if she was here with _him, _George couldn't help but smile. He hadn't seen her, either of them for that matter, this truly happen since before Addison.

Even though he was far enough away that he couldn't make out the conversation, George somehow felt like he was intruding on a private moment. Taking a final sip from his now nearly empty glass, he waved goodbye to Joe and headed for the exit.

Approaching the doorway, he passed Meredith and Derek, who much too busy laughing and flirting to notice him leave. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Meredith smile and casually place her hand on Derek's thigh. He watched in amusement as Derek looked down and grinned the second he felt Meredith's touch.

_And to think I was hoping to catch up on some sleep tonight,_ George thought helplessly.

-----

Neither Meredith nor Derek acknowledged the distant ring of the bell as the door shut; they were way beyond paying attention to anything but each other. Derek had been grinning like a fool ever since he'd felt Meredith subtle place her hand on his leg. And his reaction had not escaped her notice.

Noticing yet more empty glasses in front of them, Derek motions to Joe to send some refills over. Both he and Meredith were getting quite tipsy, and still playing along with their game.

MER: So, Mr Shepherd was it? What brings you to a place like this? smile devilishly

DER: Dr Shepherd actually. proudly I'm a Neurosurgeon over at Seattle Grace.

MER: Wow. Surgeon. Bet that drives the women wild. I'm impressed.

DER: Actually it would, McDreamy smile but there is only one woman I want to drive wild these days.

MER: pretends to be let down Oh, I thought you sounded too good to be true. So you're attached?

DER: No, but I _was_ married. I had my Ex-wife move her things out of my trailer this morning. Then I had the place cleaned. pauses So now I'm just patiently waiting to see if this woman I was seeing, the love of my life, will take me back. studies her reaction But enough about me, what brings you here Meredith?

MER: smiling cheekily Oh no, I want to hear more about this woman, the love of your life.

The two of them are still sitting on their respective bar stools, facing each other, but they are now pushed so close that Meredith's knees are in between Derek's legs. One hand is still on his leg, while her other rests on the bar, cradling her drink. Derek glances down at the bar, and inches his hand closer towards her. He gingerly plays with her fingers, looking at her face to study her reaction. To his sheer joy, not only does she not pull her hand away, but she smiles brightly at him and caresses his fingers with her own. Now satisfied he's on the right track, Derek continues the conversation.

DER: thoughtfully, laughs This woman, the love of my life. Where to start? Let me see, he thinks for a second She is without a doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Coincidentally, she's an intern at the hospital where I work, and she's excellent at what she does. laughs, then smile suggestively Well, actually, she's excellent at just about everything she does! She's also the strongest and most bossy person I know.

Meredith is floored by Derek's loving words. Although she's thoroughly enjoying this game, she's using all her strength to resist throwing him onto the bar right then and there and having her way with him. She can barely muster up a response as she's so touched by his words. She simply smiles at him, and their fingers intertwine and lock together.

MER: So, this dream girl of yours, how do you two meet?

DER: Actually, it was on a night just like this. I was wearing my good looking red shirt; she was here drowning her sorrows in tequila. And so she took advantage of me.

MER: You took advantage of me!!

Meredith laughs as she realizes she messed up the game, then turns serious as she continues.

MER: I mean, so when does your girlfriend decide if she wants you back?

Derek takes a sharp intake of breath, almost not believing that she just referred to herself as his girlfriend. Then he smiles hopefully.

DER: Girlfriend?

Meredith smiles and his face lights up in return.

MER: softly Yeah…..firmly girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe chances a glance over at the happy couple. Their hands are still intertwined on the bar, and Meredith is casually rubbing her other hand up and down Derek's thigh. Even from the other end of the bar can feel the heat radiating off of them. The two former lovers are once again gazing intensely into each others eyes.

_Woah. Talk about pent up sexual tension,_ Joe mused to himself. He stops pouring the drink he was making in order to fully take in the sight. It was as though they were in their own world, with no knowledge that anything existed but the two of them. Joe sure had missed this, and not just because they always tipped so well. They brought so much light and electricity to their surroundings, and it was nice to know that love like that could still exist in the world.

_It's now or never Derek! Move. _Derek thought nervously.

With his free hand, and without breaking eye contact for even a second, he grasps Meredith's waist. Using a strong arm he slowly pulls her so that she is positioned on his lap, legs dangling at his sides, still facing him intently.

After what seemed like forever, Derek moves his hand to the back of her head, his hand resting in her hair. Then he brings her face to his, and leans down to part her lips with his own. They give into the passion, and in that moment, it was though they were alone in the bar. Panting for breath, Derek pulls back and looks into her eyes once more. Now both his hands are clinging tightly around Meredith's waist and pressing her body into his. Meredith moves her hands behind his neck, letting her fingers get tangled in his thick dark hair.

DER: breathing heavily You've got no idea how much I missed this.

Holding his eye contact, Mer leans in as close as physically possible, and grins wickedly.

MER: whispering Show me.

Seeing how hot and heavy they are getting, and knowing that they are more than a little tipsy, Joe reaches for the phone and calls a taxi. He then moves to inform the pair, almost feeling guilty for interrupting such an intimate moment.

JOE: smiling Cabs outside guys

Still staring at Meredith, and without looking up at Joe, Derek hastily grabs his wallet and sets two hundred dollar bills on the bar. Then he gently moves Meredith back onto her stool and stands up. Smiling dreamily, he holds out his hand for her to take.

-----

_Taxi._

With the way Meredith and Derek were behaving, Derek almost felt sorry for the taxi driver. But his attention was focused solely on the woman in his lap. Derek was sitting in the back seat of the cab, and Meredith was straddling him. His hands explored her body, finally coming to a rest in her hair. He ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her shoulder, her neck, her ear and finally her lips. The faint aroma of lavender lingered in the air. As Derek's hands once again found themselves moving down the curves of her body, and sliding up under her dress, Meredith shifted forward in his lap and leant in to kiss his partially exposed chest. By now they are almost out of breath.

MER: panting My place?

Derek kisses her neck again.

DER: breathless Your place…

Meredith grins as Derek instructs the driver.

-----

As the cab pulls up outside Meredith's house, Derek quickly jumps out the door, handing the driver some bills, then racing over to Meredith's side and opening it for her. He holds out his arm, which she happily takes. With their hands all over each other again, they stumble up the front steps together. Meredith drops her keys as Derek pushes her up against her front door, each of them gasping for breath. Derek bends down to retrieve the keys, running his hands from her ankles and all the way up the length of her body as he stands back up. He turns the key in the lock and they tumble inside laughing. Those last few tequila shots kick in and Derek loses his footing, falling backwards onto the floor, while Meredith gets dragged straight down after him. She lands with a soft thud on his chest, managing to land with her hands on either side of him, cushioning her fall. Not letting near injury stop them, Derek rolls over so that Meredith's on the ground, covering her body with his own.

MER: breathless, giggling We really should go upstairs…

She rolls him back over so that she's once again on top, straddling him. Then she leans down to kiss him passionately.

They hear a car pull into the driveway.

MER: laughing Oh crap. That's probably Izzie. C'mon.

She clumsily stands up, almost falling back over again. Derek can't help but laugh at her, as he stands up. Everything is suddenly slowed down, Derek looks lovingly into Meredith's eyes, and leans in to plant a slow kiss on her lips. She closes her eyes, and keeps them closed, savoring the moment, even as he pulls away.

They can hear Izzie and presumably Alex making their way up the stairs towards the front door. Without saying a word, Derek grabs Meredith's arm and places it around his shoulder. Then he scoops up her legs, and literally sweeps her off her feet, and carries her up the stairs towards the bedroom.

_Meanwhile, in George's room…_

George had been asleep for no more than twenty minutes when they arrived home. He was awoken by the enormous amount of thuds and banging coming from downstairs. Groaning, he places his pillow over his face, and pulls it down to cover his ears.

_It's gong to be a loooooong night. He thinks as he sighs._

-----

_Six am. Meredith's Bedroom. Alarm screeching. _

The screech of the alarm pierces the calm air, causing both Meredith and Derek to awake with a start. Meredith groans, her head hurting from the large quantities of alcohol she'd consumed mere hours ago.

MER: Oh god. Noise so is not needed right now.

Derek mumbles something incoherent and blindy moves his hand to switch the alarm off. In his clumsy attempt, he accidentally pushes the clock off the bedside table, causing it to fall and smash on the floor.

MER: groaning Great.

DER: mumbling At least it stopped.

At this point memories from the previous night come flooding back and it finally sinks in that Derek Shepherd is in her bed. And he doesn't plan on leaving it anytime soon. Smiling, she turns to face him and snuggles in closer, enjoying the warmth of his skin. Derek puts his face down into her hair, inhaling the all too familiar scent of lavander, and kisses her head.

DER: whining Do we have to get up?

MER: I've got the day off, smiles you on the other hand…

Derek groans as he realizes he is supposed to start work in an hour.

DER: whining But I don't wanna go! jokingly to Mer You can't make me.

Meredith smiles and moves on top of him.

MER: voice nearly a whisper Oh, I can make you do anything I want….

Derek swallows hard, and then reaches for his cell phone on the bedside table. Dialing a number, then pressing the phone to his ear:

DER: Hi, Richard? It's Derek. fake cough Listen, I'm not feeling to good.

Meredith giggles and kisses his neck.

DER: Oh what? No, no that was nothing.

Again, Meredith kisses further up his neck, right near the mouth piece of the phone.

DER: trying not to laugh Seriously Chief, it's nothing.

Derek feels Meredith hand wandering down his body.

DER: I'm in no state for performing surgery today, you'll have to let Dr. Matthews take them. Honestly Richard I –

At that point Meredith takes the phone, flips it shut and tosses it across the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Awhile later, Meredith and Derek lie beside each other on their backs breathing heavily. Somehow they ended up on the floor.

MER: smiling That was…

DER: cheekily Intense. You should hang up on the Chief more often.

MER: Realizing what she did Oh god. panicking I hung up the Chief.

Derek laughs.

MER: Derek! I. Hung. Up. On. The. Chief!!

Derek just continues to laugh at her mini freak out.

MER: groans Why do I let you do this to me?

DER: If I remember correctly, it was you that was _doing_ things to me.

MER: Shut up!

DER: Hey, I'm complaining. I like what you do.

MER: playfully Shut up!

She gently whacks him on the shoulder, causing him to turn towards her, and begin to playfully tickle her.

MER: through bursts of giggles Derek! Stop it!

He's now on top if her on the floor, continuing to tickle her.

MER: Quit it. squealing Dereeeeek!!

Her ticklishness and squealing only encourage him, and he continues laughing!

MER: yelling, trying and failing not to laugh Derek. NO!!

At that moment the door bursts open and George runs in.

GEORGE: worriedly Oh m god! Meredith, are you ok I –

George sees the semi naked Meredith and Derek, their limbs entangled, laughing on the floor. They immediately stop and look up at him embarrassed.

GEORGE: turns bright read Oh –

Derek hastily grabs a pillow from the bed to cover himself, and Meredith hides her face in behind Derek, pulling a blanket down from the bed.

Shocked, George starts to step slowing backwards out the room.

GEORGE: really embarrassed I'm sorry…. I thought –

He quickly exits the room, closing the door and leaning his back against it, exhaling. Through the door he can hear Meredith and Derek erupt in a fit of laughter.

Both now leaning with their backs against the wall, Derek covers his face with his hands.

DER: Tell me that just didn't happen!

MER: smiling Oh, it happened alright.

DER: I'm his boss!

MER: Technically, you're his boss's boss. grinning wickedly And that's never stopped you before.

Derek smiles back at her, already forgetting the awkward encounter that just took place.

DER: So, Meri, what do you want to do today?

MER: Mmmm thoughtfully Right now, food is needed. I'm starving, and I just worked off a thousand calories. Let's go down stairs.

DER: sheepishly, in a small voice Can we wait until George leaves…?

MER: trying not to laugh I'm sure you won't have any trouble handling him, he's only an intern.

DER: suggestively Ha, interns, now those I can handle…

MER: Oh please, when have you ever been able to handle me?

DER: Mmmm, I can think of several moments last night, and a few this morning….

Meredith grabs a pillow, throwing it teasingly at him.

MER: Well, I'm going downstairs to eat, you can join me, or you can cower up here on your own.

With that she gets up, taking the blanket with her and throws on Derek's shirt, which amongst many other items, was strewn on the floor. Then she leaves the room smiling, throwing a final glance at Derek as she buttons up the shirt. Sighing, and realizing he just took her only shirt, he sets about finding something to put on. He checks the old drawer Meredith had given him months ago, and is delighted to find that many of his clothes are still neatly folded, right where he left them. He picks out a shirt, and as he puts it on, notices a photo hidden underneath it. He and Meredith are in one of those silly photo booths. Both are facing the camera smiling, and her head is resting peacefully on his shoulder.

-----

Izzie, George and Alex are all sitting around the dining table, discussing George's experience earlier that morning.

GEORGE: You weren't there! It was awful! I thought something was happening to her!

IZZIE: laughing Well Georgie, something _was_ happening to her.

George rolls his eyes at her and sticks out his tongue.

IZZIE: Real mature George.

ALEX: Come on Iz, go easy on him.

GEORGE: looks happily at Alex Thank you!

ALEX: I mean, it's been so long since he's had sex, he probably forgets what it looks like.

Izzie bursts out laughing as George leans down lower in his seat.

GEORGE: Yeah, well lets see how you'd feel if you'd just seen your boss NAKED!

This sends Izzie into even more of a fit of laughter, especially as Meredith had just walked in on that last sentence.

IZZIE: Good morning Meredith!

George looks even more embarrassed, and turns around sheepishly in his chair.

GEORGE: small voice Morning.

MER: cheerily Good morning everyone!

Alex gets up from his seat, and walks over to Meredith, a serious expression on his face. They all stare as he walks up to her, and then holds out his hand to high five her. Meredith laughs and rolls her eyes at him, then walks over to the cupboard to retrieve some food. She reaches up to the top shelf and pulls down ingredients to make pancakes, then grabs a frying pan from the shelf below her.

IZZIE: chuckling Soooo Mer, I hear you had fun night last night?

George kicks her quietly under the table and Izzie yelps in pain.

MER: absent mindedly You could say that.

GEORGE: Oh look at the time, we'd better get going.

He stands up, gesturing to Alex and Izzie to follow.

GEORGE: Have a good day Meredith.

ALEX: Oh. She will pats George on the back

-----

Curiously, just as Alex, George and Izzie file out the front door, Derek walks into the kitchen. He strolls up and stands behind Meredith, who is now cooking pancakes. He puts his arms protectively around her waist and nuzzles her neck from behind. When his face touches her bare skin, the hairs on her the back of neck stand upright.

DER: What, no cold pizza?

MER: No, the others already finished that off. Besides, I wanted to make something you'd like.

DER: I'd like anything you make…

MER: In that case turns to walk to the fridge I think there might just be some pizza still –

She gets cut off as he grabs her hand and pulls her back into his arms.

DER: Pancakes sound great!

Meredith laughs and turns back around to flip the pancakes. Derek stands behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other gently resting on her hand, holding the frying pan handle with her. They finish making breakfast in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the alone time together.

Sitting across from each other at the table, legs intertwined underneath, talk turns to the day ahead.

DER: So, looking down at his shirt and grinning I found my drawer.

MER: smiles It never felt right to empty it. pauses, then jokingly I guess I always knew you'd come crawling back.

He looks a little sad at her last comment, and she smiles uneasily.

DER: Meredith

He reaches over takes both her hands in his,

DER: You have no idea how much it breaks my heart to know that I hurt you so badly. But know this Meri, I will make it up to you, I swear. And no matter what, I'm in this for good now. I told you last night, I'm done.

MER: smiles I know you are Derek. She gives his fingers a tight squeeze with her hands So am I.

DER: McDreamy smile You know what I was thinking we could do today?

MER: What's that?

He pulls out the photo he found earlier and sets it down on the table.

DER: Remember that day? We had lunch on the docks, and then took a those photo's in a booth?

MER: smiling lovingly I remember….

DER: So I was hoping that we could go out again today, hopeful maybe take a ferry boat ride? nervously Then maybe you might want to stay at my place tonight?

MER: That sounds perfect Derek. And god knows George could do with a good nights sleep.

Derek goes red at the mention of George, causing Meredith to erupt into fits of laughter.

DER: It is not funny Meredith. He's an intern…..I'm one of his attendings…

MER: Oh please, like that's ever made a difference before!

DER: whining But he saw me naked!!

MER: So what? I see you naked all the time. In fact, I can see you naked anytime I want.

DER: Is that a fact?

MER: It is.

DER: standing up Oh yeah?

MER: Yeah.

DER: Try me.

With that he takes up off the stairs. Laughing, Meredith waits a second before she follows him. Making it to the top the stairs, she turns the corridor and heads towards her room. She peeks inside, but he's nowhere to be seen.

_Oh, that's how it is, is it?_

She grins, and removes her shirt. She then heads into her bathroom, casually yelling over her shoulder:

MER: loudly Guess I'll just have to shower all by myself.

Within seconds Derek appears at the bathroom door, taking off his clothing.

MER: smugly Told ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, after an expensive lunch by the river, Meredith and Derek sat comfortably together on the deck of the ferry. Her mind was still buzzing from the several three-hundred-dollar-each bottles of champagne they'd managed to knock back over lunch. Of course, Derek refused to let Meredith pay a cent. He figured it was the least he could do to make up for the last couple of months.

Sitting close together, Derek feels Meredith shiver, so he places his jacket over her shoulders and pulls her in closer to him. Meredith rests her head on his chest, feeling it rise and fall slowly as he breathes.

MER: quietly I wish every night could be like this.

DER: Every night can be, Meredith.

She smiles up at him and reaches up and kisses him softly on the lips.

MER: You think so?

DER: I _know_ so.

Derek starts running his fingers through her hair, thinking that right now, in this moment, everything made sense. The few months they had been apart seemed like more than a lifetime ago. It appeared that they really were starting over from scratch. It had taken him this long, but Derek finally understood what real love and happiness was. He didn't know if he'd ever truly had that with Addison, but somehow he doubted it.

MER: Derek, what are we going to tell people?

DER: About us?

Meredith nods.

DER: What do you want to tell them?

MER: I…don't know. Of course George, Izzie, Alex and Cristina will know. But maybe we should keep it quiet for awhile?

DER: Meredith, if that's what you want, that's what we'll do. But Meredith?

MER: Yes?

DER: How can I keep us quiet, when all I want to do is shout it from the roof tops?

Meredith sighs happily, and traces her finger over his hand. She smiles up at him and nestles in closer, letting his body heat be her warmth.

MER: softly I know what you mean.

Still shivering slightly from the cool breeze, Derek pulls Meredith into his lap, making sure she is fully covered by his jacket. Then he hugs her tightly as they take in the city surrounding them. After a short while, Derek feels Meredith's breathing slow down, and he smiles as he realizes she's drifted off to sleep in his arms.

After the ferry had docked, Derek had carefully carried Meredith to a taxi, gently placing her in her seat before sliding in next to her. Moments later, they arrived at his trailer. Once more, gently lifting her from her seat, he carries up the steps and through the doorway, quietly entering the trailer so as not to disturb you.

He tenderly lays Meredith on his bed, sliding off her dress, and then just as carefully redresses her in her pajamas. He pulls backs the covers and positions her, still taking great care not to awaken her. Quietly, he slips out of his own clothes, and pulls on some boxer shorts, before joining her in bed. Slightly stirring, but without opening her eyes, Meredith snuggles up close to Derek, and he places his arms affectionately around her.

DER: softly I Love you

MER: In her sleep I love you too…

-----

The next morning Meredith awakes smiling in Derek's arms. She looks up to find he's been watching her sleep.

DER: Morning sweetie, you sleep ok?

MER: Mmmm, best night's rest I've had in a long time. You been awake long?

DER: smiling down at her Not long….

She looks at him skeptically.

DER: Ok, maybe an hour or so….I didn't want to wake you, you're so beautiful when you're asleep.

She blushes a little and hugs him tighter.

MER: grinning Yeah, you're not so bad yourself.

Derek slides both his hands up the back of Meredith's shirt, tracing his fingers along her back, and pulling her closer to him. She feels her skin tingle as goose bumps envelop her body.

They lay there like that for awhile longer, before reluctantly getting up for work. Derek had wanted to call in sick again, but Meredith was set on going in, and he was wanted to be wherever she was.

Up and dressed, Meredith sits at the table sipping a cup of coffee. Derek, standing there holding his shirt tries again;

DER: Are you sure I can't persuade you to get back into bed with me…?

MER: Tempting…but no, Derek. jokingly Unlike you, Mr Big Shot attending, I'm an intern, whose resident will be far from impressed if I'm so much as late for rounds.

Derek unwillingly gives in, and walks over to stand behind Meredith, expertly massaging her shoulders.

DER: Fine, but meet for lunch okay?

MER: enjoying her massage I think that can be arranged.

DER: You want to drive or should I?

Meredith's face lights up, and she turns her head back to face him.

MER: I can drive your car!?

Derek immediately regrets the offer as Meredith's face lights up with a wicked grin. Grabbing her bag, she bounces happily out the door.

-----

Entering through the hospital front doors, Derek looks white as a ghost.

DER: Seriously!? I am never stepping foot in a car with you again. Well, unless it's the back seat of course.

MER: Oh come on, he totally came out of no where!

DER: Please. There are stop signs for a reason. That was not nearly as fun as the last time I remember.

MER: Oh you're referring to the time my boss caught us in a compromising position? Yeah, let's do that again.

In the middle of the hospital lobby, Derek stops and pulls Meredith into a deep, passionate kiss. He pulls back and she's lost for breath.

DER: McDreamy smile How's that for a compromising position!?

MER: Ass. smiles

She gives him a small wave goodbye as she hurries off to the locker room.

DER: yelling after her See you at lunch!

-----

_Intern Locker room_.

Meredith practically floats into the locker room, besides Alex she's the last to arrive. Her happy expression doesn't escape the other intern's notice. Izzie looks up at her and smiles.

IZZIE: Meredith! Long time no see. You didn't come home last night?

MER: coyly I didn't?

CRIS: You were at Derek's?

It's more of a statement than a question. Meredith continues searching through her locker, as Cristina turns to Izzie.

CRIS: She was at Derek's. Great, now that that's established we can move on.

George sitting on the bench, has been remarkably quiet the entire time. At that second, Alex strolls in, smiling cockily.

CRIS: What are you so happy about Evil Spawn.

Alex: Well crack whore, if you must know, I just passed Shepherd in the hall. He's in such a great mood he granted my request to scrub in today without a second thought. winking Thanks Mer!

Looking a little pissed Cristina heads out the door for rounds, the of them following closely behind her. They approach Bailey, who quickly glances at Meredith, then back down the chart she was reading.

BAILEY: Grey, Webber wants to see you in his office. Now.

Meredith immediately worries it might be about her hanging up on him.

MER: nervously Do you know what for?

Bailey, annoyed at being interrupted, glares back up at Meredith.

BAILEY: Do I look like your secretary? Didn't think so. Leave.

Meredith scurries off as Alex chuckles.

BAILEY: You! What do you think you're laughing at? That's it, get your ass to the pit now and do the sutures.

ALEX: But Dr Shep –

BAILEY: glaring What part of now don't you understand!?

ALEX: angrily But Dr Shepherd said -

BAILEY: That's it! RECTAL Exams, now!

Alex walks angrily off past Cristina, who smiles arrogantly at him, barely controlling her desire to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith knocks anxiously on Dr. Webber's door, hearing his muffled voice call her in.

MER: You wanted to see me sir?

CHIEF: Oh, yes, Meredith, come in come in. Take a seat, please.

Meredith nervously makes her way over to the chair, and sits facing Webber across the desk.

CHIEF: Listen, I know you've already had a shift since, but I just wanted to see how you were handling things? You know, after the bomb…

Meredith sighs, relieved.

MER: Oh Chief, I'm fine. Eager to be back today actually.

CHIEF: A little skeptical Well, if you feel you need time off, I wouldn't hold it against you.

MER: I'm fine, really.

Meredith gets up to leave, but Webber ushers her to sit back down.

_Uh oh._

CHIEF: Listen Meredith, there were rumors circulating in your absence yesterday…

Meredith gulps.

CHIEF: About you and Derek…

She glances off to the right.

CHIEF: Normally, I wouldn't say anything Meredith, but I changed your diapers when you were little. You've been like a daughter to me, I don't want to see you get hurt again…

Meredith stares at him for a second, suddenly becoming very angry.

MER: practically yelling How dare you pretend you ever had my best interests at heart!

CHIEF: Meredith what's going on?

Meredith calms down a little, she needs to if she wants to get out what needs to be said.

MER: I've been going over this and over this in my mind trying to piece this together. It was you, you're the reason my parents broke up. And it wasn't just an affair, she really loved you. She left her husband for you. But you stayed with your wife. You're the reason my father left, the reason I grew up without a dad. Don't you dare tell me you don't want to see me get hurt again, when you're the one who caused the pain to begin with!!

Richards shocked face, and lack of denial, only confirms what Meredith already knew.

With that, she storms out of the Chief of Surgery's office, slamming the door. The reality of what she just did sinks in.

MER: Crap.

-----

Meredith storms into Derek's office, and startled, he looks up from the post op notes he'd been working on. Without saying a word she begins to pace angrily back and forth across the length of the office, muttering to herself.

MER: How dare he question who I choose to see? Jerk. Ass. MAN!

DER: concerned Woah, Meredith calm down! What's wrong!?

MER: What's wrong!? Oh I'll tell you what's wrong! It's you, men, think you know everything, when really YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WAS SLEEPING WITH MY MOTHER!!

Derek looks at her, a little shocked.

DER: taken aback Meredith I don't know what you've heard, but I most certainly have not been sleeping –

She waves her hand dismissively at him.

MER: No, no, no! Not you! Him! points at the closed door

Derek stares at the door confused, then gets up out of his chair and cautiously approaches her. A little nervous she might attack him, he slowly reaches out, grabbing her arms to steady her. His touch calms her and she immediately exhales deeply and stops to face him.

DER: Slow down. Explain.

MER: The Chief. He had an affair years ago with my mother. He's the reason my father left.

DER: surprised Are you sure? How do you know?

MER: I was talking to him, and he said something, and it all just suddenly fit Derek. And then I was yelling, and he was sitting there and oh god, Derek. I could kill him, I really could.

Meredith starts to sob a little and Derek pulls her in close, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her protectively. Whispering in her ear;

DER: Shhhh, Mer, it's okay. It'll be fine, you'll see..

MER: sniffling I just yelled at the Chief of Surgery.

DER: kisses her on the head I'm sure he'll get over it, considering the circumstances…

MER: Oh I could care less how he feels right now.

DER: affectionately You really let him have it, didn't you?

MER: giggling a little I slammed his door too..

Derek smiles at her sudden change of temper, and gently wipes the tears from her eyes. Smiling up at him, she pulls herself up to sit on his desk, and he moves to stand in between her legs, hands on her waist.

MER: grinning widely We have some time before lunch…

With one quick motion Derek sweeps the files and papers off his desk, sending pens flying across the room.

DER: laughing I've always wanted to do that.

Meredith gazes into his eyes, which are filled with a desire that reflects her own. She slides herself further back across the hard surface, then roughly grabs his collar helping pull him up onto the desk and on top of her.


	10. Chapter 10

A little while later, they both lie panting on the desk. Derek's shirt is off and his hair is all messed up, while Meredith's scrubs lie in a messy pile on the floor, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear. As they both try and catch their breath, Meredith giggles imagining what they must look like, sprawled out on the desk. All of a sudden, they hear a knock on the door, followed by the sound of the doorknob turning.

MER: looks at him in alarm You didn't lock the door?

DER: Apparently not!

MER: Crap!!

Meredith looks for somewhere to go, and coming up with nothing, she jumps under the desk. Derek flies down into chair, suppressing the urge to laugh as he quickly pulls his shirt on, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tidy it. Meredith manages to hastily stick her arm out, pulling her scrubs under the desk, just as the door opens to reveal….

-----

She can't see anything aside from Derek's legs from her position on the floor, so Meredith waits for who ever entered to speak. Unfortunately, she doesn't need to hear the person's voice, as she recognizes the all too familiar sound of expensive heels as they step briskly into the room.

DER: sighing Addison, what do you want?

Addison's eyes trail suspiciously over Derek, taking in his disheveled appearance.

ADDI: Oh, come on, that's no way to treat your ex-wife, now is it?

DER: exhausted Addison, please, just go.

At his harsh tone, her face falls, and her eyes start to water.

ADDI: sadly Derek…when did we become like this? Eleven years of history, and this is what we've been reduced to?

_Oh here we go_. Derek thought, preparing himself. She'd always known how to manipulate him just right, putting on the guilt trip and playing the victim.

Meredith really didn't want to be here to hear this. She tried to focus on an imperfection in the wood, attempting to block out the conversation that was going on around her. But the second Addison began speaking again, Meredith couldn't help but listen in.

ADDI: looking down sadly, laying it on thick I just came to see if you wanted to have lunch, there are still some matters that need to be discussed….the beach house in the Hamptons…I was hoping we could work through it all without the Lawyers…

DER: tone softening a little Look, now isn't a good time.

Addison puts her head down dejectedly and out of the corner of her eye she sees a small hand poking out from below his desk. Immediately she puts two and two together; Derek's disheveled appearance and what is most likely Meredith Grey, hiding under his desk. She closes her eyes for a second, and clenches her teeth. She's suddenly struck with an idea, and tries her best not to smile.

-----

Meredith shifts uncomfortably under the desk, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole, if only to remove her from this situation. She prayed Addison would leave, but her prayers went unanswered. She hears Addison moving closer and closer to the desk.

Addison, ignoring Derek's second attempt to get her to leave, walks further into the room, and sits down at the chair in front of his desk. Her eyes travel slowly over the bare surface of the wood, and she sees the papers and stationary scattered around the floor. Her stomach lurches and she feels sick at the thought of what she must have just interrupted. It hadn't even been more than four days since she'd signed the papers, and already the rumors about Derek and Meredith's heated relationship were spreading through the hospital like wild fire. She hated admitting to herself how much it hurt her; how easily he had moved on. Deep down, she knew it wasn't Meredith's fault. But still, she couldn't help feeling bitter, resenting Meredith for pleasing Derek in ways she couldn't. For making him truly happy, something she hadn't done since long before Mark ever came into the picture.

DER: Addison. I said this wasn't a good time, if it's that important you can come back later.

She leans forward on the desk, and looks sorrowfully into his eyes, trying to play him.

ADDI: So this is it then? We can't even hold a civilized conversation? You're going to throw away eleven good years just like that?

DER: You know perfectly well that they were hardly eleven good years Addison…Now please just –

She feels a tear roll down her cheek, and watches as his expression softens a little more.

ADDI: Derek it wasn't all that bad, was it?

She looks thoughtfully at the ceiling and pauses for effect before continuing.

ADDI: I remember the day you proposed to me as though it was yesterday. looks down, then back up We were on holiday in the Hamptons. I remember every obscure detail of that day, right down to the way we made love on the sand. That day you said you wanted to buy a beach house out there, a place we could escape to together any time we felt the urge. We held each other under the sun, and you told me you'd love me forever.

Meredith cringed under the desk. _Well, this is fun!_ She thought sarcastically.

Derek looked sympathetically towards Addison, she really did seem genuinely upset. But then he felt Meredith's body flinch at his legs. _This has gone on long enough_. He thought angrily.

DER: Addison, what do you want from me?

ADDI: I just want to know what went so wrong Derek? We were in counseling, we were making it work. Then Code Black happened, and next thing I know you're shoving divorce papers in my face, and running back to your dirty little nistress?

Derek starts to react but Addison raises her voice.

_Here goes nothing_, Addison thinks spitefully, hearing the lie tumble out of her mouth without a second thought.


	11. Chapter 11

ADDI: I don't understand. You told me at christmas Meredith was _just_ a fling. Now you're back with her?

Addison's words stung Meredith and she felt her body tremble. _Derek wouldn't, couldn't have said that, right? RIGHT?_ She questioned herself worriedly.

Derek feels a rage building inside him as he realizes what Addison is trying to do. It was pretty obvious to him that she must have realized Meredith was in the room. He stands up furiously.

DER: yelling What the hell are you trying to achieve!? Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Office.

Realizing she'd gone too far, and trying to muster as much dignity as she could, Addison stood up quickly. Pushing back her chair, she turned on her heel and headed out of the room. She was careful not to throw a second glance back at Derek, who was livid, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

-----

Addison walked into her office and leaned back against her door, immediately regretting her pettiness. All she'd wanted to do was carry out a little revenge. She wanted to make either of them feel the way she was feeling right now. She wasn't blind, she knew Derek didn't love her anymore, but now she feared he would hate her. Hate her as much as she hated herself right now.

-----

Derek stands there opened mouth. He could barely comprehend what had just happened. His thoughts turn to Meredith, not wanting to imagine what she must thinking right now. He spins around as he sees her emerging from under the desk out of the corner of his eye.

DER: talking a million miles a minute Meredith! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I tried to get rid of her, I –

MER: Derek we need –

DER: cutting her off You know I would never say that right? Meredith she's just trying to come between us. I can't believe she would behave that way I –

MER: louder Derek –

DER: No please, I need to explain. At Christmas I told her that I loved you, that you weren't a fling. You have to believe me Meredith –

MER: impatiently Look, Derek –

DER: I love you Meredith, you know that right? You know I wouldn't lie to you? You –

MER: louder still Derek! I –

DER: Meri, I love y–

MER: yelling DEREK! SHUT THE HELL UP!

He looks at her and stops mid sentence, waiting for her attack. Frustrated, Meredith grabs him, and pushes her lips fiercely into his. At first he's shocked. He'd expected her to yell, to scream, to throw things at him. He'd expected anything but this. Meredith stands on tip toes, deepening the kiss. Finally she pulls away, holding his face in her hands.

MER: I know.

DER: almost not believing You do?

MER: I do.

DER: So what she said?

MER: It doesn't matter to me, Derek. You're the one I trust. Do you really think I'm that naïve? That I'd believe the words of your bitter ex-wife over you?

Derek sighs, relieved, and sits back in his chair. Meredith walks over to the office door and looks back at Derek.

MER: grinning See this?

She points at the door lock.

MER: This is called a lock.

She demonstrates locking and unlocking the door several times.

MER: As the same suggests, it's for locking the door.

Derek looks at her and shakes his head.

DER: You made your point.

Satisfied, Meredith happily strolls back over to Derek and takes a seat in his lap.

MER: whining Now can we finally please get some lunch?

Derek looks at her incredulously.

DER: You are seriously still thinking about food? Seriously?


	12. Chapter 12

Seeing as though Derek had no surgeries scheduled for the afternoon, and that he'd somehow managed to get Bailey to assign Meredith to his service for the week, they decided to boycott cafeteria food, and go eat out for lunch. As they strolled hand in hand through the outdoor cafeteria on their way to the parking lot, they came across the other interns eating and laughing about one thing another. As Meredith starts to maneuver her way through the tables, pulling Derek along with her, Derek stops abruptly.

DER: whining Meri, do we _have_ to?

She looks at him curiously, then her face erupts into a smile as she realizes he's still embarrassed from their last encounter with George.

MER: smiling Well we don't _have_ to stop, but if I don't get to talk to them now, I might have to talk to them tonight. Which means you probably shouldn't come over, seeing as though I haven't seen them much the past couple days….

Derek's eyes open wide, and he pulls her along toward the table where Izzie, George and Cristina sit. Derek pulls out her seat for her and she sits down as he takes the empty seat beside her. The group look hesitantly at Derek, not sure how to react to his presence.

MER: Hey guys!

Under the table she feels Derek rest his hand on her thigh, and she covers his hand with her own.

CRIS: Oh look, she exists.

GEORGE: glares at Cristina Her Meredith…Dr Shepherd turns red

DER: awkwardly O'Malley….

Meredith suppresses the urge to giggle just as Alex sits down.

ALEX: Oh yay. 21 rectal exams. Today has been great. bites into a hotdog, then talks with his mouth full Then I get to go perform a series of enemas on those with obstructions.

Izzie and George look horrified as he eats, carefully putting their own food back on their plates, but Cristina just laughs,

CRIS: Spawn, I think you've found your calling.

Alex shoots daggers with his eyes at Cristina, while the rest of them burst out laughing.

IZZIE: desperately wanting to change the subject So Meredith, how was your meeting with the Chief?

MER: grumpily It ended with me screaming at him, and slamming the door…

Izzie, among with everyone except Derek, look shocked.

CRIS: You did what!?

MER: Long story. Basically, it turns out he had an affair with my mother when I was growing up.

The table falls silent, expect for Alex, who continues eating.

Cristina who is sitting on the other side of Meredith watches, amused, as Derek slides his hand comfortingly along the top of Meredith's leg.

GEORGE: Oh Meredith, I'm sorry…

MER: It's okay really…I'll deal with it later.

CRIS: Yes, well denial has always been your strong point.

Meredith rolls her eyes at Cristina's comment.

MER: Well this has been fun. Derek and I are going out for lunch, so I'll see you all later. Enjoy finishing your rectals Alex.

Cristina once again laughs at Alex, while he glares back at her. George looks highly amused, but his face falls slightly as he sees Meredith stand up, her hand holding Derek's. Izzie tries desperately not to laugh, patting Alex's back supportively.

IZZIE: See you at home Meredtih! Bye Dr Shepherd.

-----

Meredith and Derek maneuver their way out of the eating area, heading out towards the car park. As they approach Derek's reserved spot, Meredith stops short. She turns Derek to face her, and she slides her hands around his waist. He gently runs his fingers through her hair, and initiating a kiss, Meredith raises her face to his lips. They both become heavily involved in the kiss, momentarily forgetting the world around them.

They pull apart, breathless, and Derek smiles McDreamily at Meredith.

DER: What was that for?

MER: smiling cheekily Since when do I need a reason to kiss the man I love?

DER: laughing Oh, you never need a reason. But you usually have one.

MER: I can't believe you doubt my intentions!

She smiles guiltily at Derek's skepticism. They are still standing there, each with their arms around each others waists. Derek, still eyeing her suspiciously, continues;

DER: Where do you want to go for lunch?

MER: Mmm, somewhere that serves food?

DER: rolling his eyes Ok, fine, I'll pick.

Meredith smiles at him, still feigning innocence. Derek catches her eye, and realizes she is hiding something.

DER: Ok really. What'd you do?

MER: laughing guiltily Nothing, I swear!

DER: Meredith!!

Suddenly, she moves her hand from around his waist and holds it up in the air. She smiles wickedly as he sees that around one of her fingers dangles a set of keys. Derek's faces immediately goes white, and he frantically pats his hand on his empty pocket, realizing she is holding up his car keys. Remembering the last time she drove, he sheepishly looks at her hand, then at her face, then back up to her hand again. They both stare at each for a minute, then Derek lunges for the keys. Meredith, however, is much too quick for him. Laughing, she runs to the driver's side door of his car, as he chases behind her in hot pursuit.

Meredith frantically tries to put the key in the lock, finally she feels it slide in. She turns the key, unlocking the door, then jumps inside. Derek runs to the door, pulling the handle up and down to no success. Meredith laughed him from the inside, using the central locking to unlock the passenger side door for him. Defeated, he slowly makes his way around the car, hesitating before finally getting in. He sits down nervously and immediately buckles his seat belt, looking anxiously at Meredith, who simply smiles in return.

-----

Meredith puts the key into the ignition and turns the car on. Thinking to herself, she suddenly pauses, then turns the car off.

DER: What's going on?

MER: I have an idea. Follow me.

Meredith opens her door and steps back out into the parking lot. Derek grins, relieved and opens his door, enjoying the feel of his two feet safely on the pavement.

DER: Where are we going?

Meredith starts jogging and Derek follows closely behind, speeding up a little to catch her. She slows to walk, holding out her hand for him to take. As he grabs her hand, Meredith explains,

MER: There's this really neat pizza place just up from Joe's. It's right near the park. I thought we could go there and eat. Plus, I feel like sitting in the sun.

DER: grinning Hey, if it's walking distance, it's fine by me.

She hits him lightly on the shoulder.

MER: jokingly My driving is not that bad.

DER: seriously Meredith, I love you, but it really _really_ is.

She grins up at him as he puts her hand on the small of her back, and kisses her quickly on the lips.

MER: thoughtfully You know, I had to take the test three times.

DER: smiling at her Go figure.

He wraps his arm lovingly around her waist and pulls her in close to his body as they walk.

-----

After picking up their pizza, Meredith and Derek headed over to the park, where Derek laid out his jacket for them to sit on. They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes eating and watching the children playing on the swings. After they'd finished their meal, Meredith put her head in Derek's lap, lying down on the soft grass. He smiled contentedly and stroked his fingers through her hair.

DER: So, I'm staying at your place tonight?

MER: I'd like that. You do realize that we are practically living together right?

DER: grinning I'd like that.

MER: I bet you would.

They go back to peaceful silence, again watching the children running around laughing.

DER: all of sudden Why don't we?

MER: What?

DER: Live together?

Meredith laughs at Derek's comment, thinking he must be joking.

MER: Ha! Yeah right.

DER: I'm serious Meri.

MER: not believing Sure you are Derek.

Derek turns her head in his lap, so that she is facing up towards him.

DER: Meredith Grey. I love you. Just move in with me, ok!?

Meredith sits up straight and looks at Derek, shocked that he is in fact serious.

MER: You're serious!?

DER: Yes.

MER: You are really serious?

DER: Yes!!

MER: You are really suggesting that we live together? As in 24/7, wake up to each other every morning, sleep in the same bed every night, that kind of live together?

Derek sighs, covering his face with his hands in frustration.

DER: Yes Meredith. You are the first thing I want to see in the in the morning, and the last thing I want to see before I go to bed. Move in with me, ok!?

MER: Wow. You are serious, aren't you?

Derek laughs and rubs his temples in frustration.

MER: in a small voice Where would we live?

DER: At my, pauses, grinning our trailer. We could build a house out there.

MER: We only just started seeing each other again Derek. I'd have to think about it…..

He looks a little crestfallen and she crawls over sits in his lap, leaning her back against him. They listen to the sound of laughter coming from the children on the playground and Derek wraps his arms around Meredith and kisses her neck.

MER: Derek?

DER: Yes?

MER: I've thought about it.

DER: smiling And?

MER: I'd love to move in with you.

Derek smiles, elated, as Meredith half turns around in his lap, throwing one arm over his shoulder and kissing him passionately.

-----

Meredith had finished earlier than Derek that afternoon, and she went home to find George and Izzie talking in the kitchen.

MER: Hey guys.

GEO: Oh hey Meredith

IZZIE: Where's your other half?

MER: sighs Still at the hospital, he had to scrub in on and emergency procedure. Should be by soon though.

GEO: And here I was thinking I could get some sleep tonight.

Meredith laughs.

MER: Don't worry George, we'll both be out of your hair soon.

George looks shocked, and Izzie gushes,

IZZIE: Meredith! What are you talking about?

MER: Derek wants me to move in with him, live in his trailer.

GEO: horrified And you said yes!?

Meredith nods hesitantly.

MER: Oh. My. God. I said yes?

Izzie runs over and hugs Meredith, who still looks quite shocked that she's moving in with Derek.

IZZIE: Oh Meredith, I'm so happy for you! But wait, what is going to happen with this house?

MER: I said yes!?

IZZIE: Meredith. Stop. Think. Focus. House?

MER: Right. I don't see any reason why you two can't stay and rent. I mean, I guess I'll still keep my room and everything…

George looks a little sad that Meredith and Derek are moving so quickly, and he tries desperately to hide his disappointment.

GEORGE: quietly When are you moving out?

MER: I have no idea. I really said yes?

IZZIE: smiling brightly Meredith, you are moving in with Dr McDreamy.

At this, Meredith can't help but smile.


	13. Chapter 13

George is sitting on the couch watching a movie when he hears a knock on the door.

GEO: Coming!

He hits the pause button and walks over to the front door, opening it to reveal Derek standing there with a bunch of flowers.

DER: Hey honey I –

Derek looks embarrasses as George turns a bright shade a red.

DER: Oh, sorry.

GEO: stepping aside Ahh, hi Dr Shepherd, come in..

Derek walks in and turns to George,

DER: It's Derek outside the hospital, okay George?

GEO: Sure. Meredith is upstairs in her room I think…

DER: Thanks.

Derek leaves George standing in the doorway and heads upstairs to Meredith's room. He taps gently on the door.

MER: Come in..

Derek gleefully opens the door and walks in. He takes a sharp intake of breath as Meredith is lying on her bed reading a book, wearing sexy lingerie he once bought her when they were together.

MER: smiling at his reaction Those for me?

DER: Huh? Still totally in awe

MER: The flowers silly.

DER: regaining his composure Oh these? Of course they're for you.

MER: What's the occasion?

DER: You. McDreamy smile I don't need an other reason.

Derek walks over and sits on the edge of her bed, still reeling from how beautiful she looks.

DER: What're you reading?

Meredith puts a bookmark to keep her page, then she gently puts the book on her night stand.

MER: The Sun Also Rises.

Derek grins, he'd been trying to get her to read that for ages. He moves across the bed to lie on his side facing her. He brushes some stray hair behind her ear.

DER: I missed you today.

MER: giggling I saw you two hours ago.

DER: That's all it takes.

MER: I love you.

And with that Derek leans in and kisses her hungrily while she slowly undresses him. She carelessly tosses his clothes to the floor as runs his hands down her body. He then moves on top of her, pinning her hands down on the bed and kissing her neck. Meredith moans in pleasure and Derek smiles.

DER: I love you too.

-----

The next morning Meredith awakes to find she is alone in bed. She looks over to Derek's side to discover a carefully hand written note.

_Meri_

_Got paged in early, didn't want to wake you._

_God you're gorgeous when you sleep._

_Let me know when you get into work._

_I love you, _

_Derek. _

Meredith smiled happily as she got up and pulled a robe around her. Walking to her closet she noticed Derek had arranged the flowers he'd bought home for her in a vase, and left it on her bedside table. She walks over to them and breathes in their stunning aroma, which only causes her to smile even brighter.

She practically bounces downstairs to find Alex sitting alone eating breakfast.

MER: cheerfully Good morning! Where is everyone?

ALEX: George is already at the hospital, Izzie's in the shower.

She sits down at the table.

MER: smiling And what are you doing here?

ALEX: I came home with Izzie last night…

MER: You really like her don't you?

ALEX: seriously I really do.

MER: Don't screw it up this time.

ALEX: joking, sarcastically That's rich, coming from you.

MER: punches him Thanks a lot!

She leans over to grab toast of his plate, laughing as he tries to slap her hand away.

ALEX: So I hear things are good with you and McDre – Dr Shepherd?

Meredith just smiles in response.

ALEX: I get it, you're happy. But are you forgetting everything he's done to you Meredith?

Meredith looks at him thoughtfully.

MER: I haven't forgotten Alex, but, I love him you know?

ALEX: smiles knowingly I know.

-----

Derek walked briskly up to the Chief's office, stopping briefly at his secretary.

DER: He in there?

SECRETARY: Sure, Dr Shepherd, I'll give him a call, let him know –

DER: Never mind, I'm sure he won't if I go straight in.

The secretary tries to protest, but Derek walks directly over to the door, and turns the handle without knocking. He walks quickly in.

CHIEF: Derek, what's going –

DER: We need to talk Richard.

CHIEF: sighs knowingly This is about Meredith? About Ellis?

Derek sits down across from Webber, glaring at him.

DER: disappointed You had an affair with her mother, a married woman, some 20 years ago? And yet you were the first to judge Meredith and I when we started out.

CHIEF: Derek, are you forgetting that _you_ were married when you and Meredith started out.

DER: I was separated. There's a difference. You still called Addison out here.

CHIEF: It was for the hospital Der –

DER: Cut the crap, you know what it was about.

CHIEF: Maybe in some part Derek. But I've known you and Addison a long time; you used to be happy. You were in love. And Meredith is like a daughter to me, I didn't want her to get hurt.

DER: Richard, Addison and I were neither happy nor in love for a long time. That's not what this is about. You need to talk to Meredith, you need to fix this.

CHIEF: sighs She's so much like her mother. Stubborn.

Derek allows himself to smile.

DER: Bossy too.

CHIEF: smiling And that.

DER: Listen, I also came in here to talk to you about us.

CHIEF: confused Us?

DER: Meredith and I.

CHIEF: What is it? I'm not deaf Derek; even I on occasion hear the rumors floating around this place.

DER: Meredith and I, we aren't hiding, we aren't sneaking. We are together. We are in love. We are moving in together. I just wanted it out in the open with you.

Derek expects some of protest and is shocked with Richard's next words.

CHIEF: I pauses I understand Derek. You love her, you can't help that. After all, she is a Grey.

Derek just smiles and stands up. He heads out of the office.

CHIEF: Derek?

Derek pauses, turning to hear what Webber has to say.

CHIEF: Just don't screw it up this time.

Derek grins, and nods, then heads out of the office.

-----

Derek looks at his pager, and sees a 911. The surgeon in him kicks in, and he starts to sprint towards the exam room to which he'd been paged. He arrives at the room, and bursts in panting heavily. He looks up to see Meredith standing there, a huge grin plastered on her face.

DER: between gasps of air What's……going……on?

MER: tilts her head What? You said to let you know as soon as I got in?

DER: And you thought paging me 911 to an empty exam room was funny how?

MER: Derek, look around you. motions with her arm This is an empty exam room. And I don't start work for another forty-five minutes.

Derek catches his breath and grins, walking over to her. He places each hand gently on her waist, and pulls her in closer to him.

DER: grinning sexily A lot can happen in forty-five minutes.

MER: plays along Why Dr Shepherd! Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?

In response, Derek leans in and kisses her, and then picks her up and seats on the exam bed, stepping in between her legs. She pulls at the waistband of his pants, drawing him in closer toward her. Meredith lifts her arms and he gently pulls her top off over her head.

DER: In between kisses You know, I was thinking we could go see a movie tonight?

MER; Takes a deep breath of pleasure Uh huh. Mmmmm, sounds great.

DER: Then maybe, kissing her neck we could swing by Joes?

MER: Mmmm, closing her eyes as he moves his mouth further up her neck whatever you say Derek…..

Derek gets up onto the bed, straddling her, then he pins her down as he inches his way slowly down her body. As he kisses the bare skin of her stomach, she arches her back in ecstasy. Derek tenderly removes her scrub pants, and kisses her inner thighs. He was driving her crazy and he knew it.

DER: panting Then I thought we could go back to your place, spend your last night there together?

MER: Derek, moaning we can do whatever the hell you want…..

Derek grins wickedly, kissing further along her inner thigh.

DER: Anything?

MER: can't bear it any longer Anything!

Derek continues to kiss and tease her, until it becomes unbearable for them to be apart, and then he's deep inside her. They come together, and then lie side by side facing the ceiling.

MER: Wow.

DER: breathes heavily You realize you just agreed to do _anything_ I want tonight, right?

Meredith turns her head sideways to face him, and sees the mischievous grin spread across his face.

MER: Crap.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day, Meredith met up with Cristina for a late lunch. As Meredith walked up, the first thing Cristina noticed was that Meredith was practically beaming.

CRIS: looks at her suspiciously You had sex.

MER: What!? curiously How did you know?

CRIS: Please. I'm your person. Plus, your grinning like someone who's…………..happy. I don't like it.

MER: grinning even wider Get used to it.

CRIS: Gag me.

They grab cappuccinos from the coffee cart and go sit on an abandoned gurney, leaning their backs against the wall.

MER: How are things with Burke?

CRIS: Ugh. Don't remind me. He isn't speaking to me, so I'm not speaking to him.

MER: Why? What happened?

CRIS: flicking her hand Pick a reason. I'm too messy, I spend too much time at the hospital, the list goes on. I don't know, he's just, always there. I wake up, he's there. I go to work, he's there. I come home, he's there.

MER: I get it, he's there.

CRIS: looks at her sarcastically Things are obviously good with you and McDreamy?

MER: Derek asked me to move in with him.

Cristina laughs.

CRIS: Ha, right. You haven't even been back together for a week.

MER: I said yes.

Cristina spits out her coffee.

CRIS: Why? Why would you do that?

MER: unsure I just….he's just…..soooo….

CRIS: snorts Yeah, well. Good luck with that.

MER: What're you going to do about Burke?

CRIS: Oh, he'll break eventually. But I am _not_ going to be the one to talk first.

Meredith simply laughs at Cristina's stubbornness and nudges her affectionately with her shoulder.

-----

Meredith and Derek left the hospital later that night in time to head off to the cinema. Using the excuse that Meredith had said he could do anything he wanted, Derek opted to drive.

MER: So that's gonna be your excuse for everything tonight?

DER: Yep.

MER: Just checking.

They pull up in the parking lot and Derek ushers Meredith inside the cinema, where he proceeds to buy her ticket for her. Meredith's eyes light up as she sees the candy bar. She tugs Derek along by the arm, enthusiastically heading towards the bright fluorescent lights.

MER: Ohhh, we have to get popcorn! And drinks. Ohhh Derek, lets get the jumbo size ok?

He laughs at her enthusiasm, which quickly turns to amusement as she starts piling his arms with junk.

DER: Meredith, there is no way we can eat all this!

MER: looks him up and down Well, maybe not you, I'm starved.

DER: We ate like an hour ago!

Meredith just smiles as she hands him twp large cups of soft drink. Minutes later, they sit in the dark cinema waiting for the previews to start. Derek lifts up the arm rest in between them and pulls Meredith to snuggle in close to him.

MER: Do you think this will be good? I've heard it's good.

DER: I guess I –

MER: Oh, could you please pass me the popcorn?

Derek hands her the popcorn.

MER: taking a piece of popcorn I love movie popcorn.

Derek smiles at her, taking pleasure in how excited she is.

DER: Meri, I'm really glad you decided to move in.

MER: looks up at him smiling You say that now…

DER: grinning back down at her So I thought that –

MER: Oh Shhhh, the previews are starting.

DER: It's an ad for the candy bar.

MER: I like the ads. Shhh.

Derek laughs at her and pulls her in close as the real previews begin.

MER: Oh Derek, I want to see that one! Can we go see that movie next week?

DER: We can do anything you want.

She smiles up at him and rests her head on his shoulder.

MER: That one too, ok?

DER: Have you always asked this many questions?

MER: Yes.

DER: Just checking.

-----

Throughout the previews Meredith talks practically non stop, but keeps insisting that Derek be quiet when he interrupts. The movie begins and the cinema quiets down. Derek watches Meredith's excitement as the title appears, smiling at how happy she looks.

Fifteen minutes into the movie Meredith inquires,

MER: Wait, I thought he was the bad guy?

Derek explains to her what is going on.

MER: Ohhh ok.

DER: Meri, do you think –

MER: Shhh Derek, I want to see this part.

He tries not to laugh at her.

Ten minutes later.

MER: pointing at the screen So what does she want?

DER: Well, -

MER: Shhhh, I'm trying to watch.

Silence.

MER: Can you pass the popcorn please?

DER: How about you just hold it?

MER: No, I'm not that hungry.

DER: But you just said –

MER: patting his arm Shhh honey. I don't want to miss it.

They continue pretty much like this for the length of the movie. Derek spends most of the time watching Meredith with great amusement. He sees her lips curl into a smile, which then causes him to smile. She laughs at a joke, and this leads him to laugh at how cute she is. He smiles at the empty popcorn container in her hand wondering how someone her size could possibly eat that much.

As they leave the cinema, hand in hand, Meredith once again begins her incessant questioning.

MER: So, Joes?

DER: I'm allowed to speak now?

Meredith looks at him, obviously confused.

MER: Of course you're allowed to speak. What is with you tonight? You've been awfully quiet.

He goes to protest but then thinks better of it.

DER: Meredith?

MER: Yes?

DER: I love you.

She reaches up on her tip toes to kiss him as they walk.

MER: Love you too.


	15. Chapter 15

Joe looks up as he hears the bell ring, and smiles as he sees Meredith and Derek walking in together.

JOE: Hey, of it isn't my two favorite customers! First ones on me.

He reaches under the bar and pulls out two shot glasses.

JOE: The usual?

Meredith nods happily.

One hour, and many many tequila shots later, Meredith and Derek sit drunkenly at the bar talking.

MER: looks over at the pool table I always wished I could play pool.

DER: surprised You don't know how?

MER: slightly slurring her words I know how, it's just that I'm not any good…

DER: Well then. Let's have a game, shall we? sparkle in his eye In fact, we could even make the game more interesting…

MER: Ohh, I like that…

DER: If I win? You. Me. Boat. Fishing. All weekend. smiles happily

MER: smiles wickedly Then….giggles If I win….

DER: nervous Yeah?

MER: When we get home tonight…..

DER: smiles Uh huh?

MER: I want you, to leans over and whispers in his ear, his eyes go wide

DER: shocked Meri, no way!

MER: That's the bet, trying not to giggle take it or leave it.

They walk over to the pool table, and Meredith starts setting up the balls.

MER: They go like this right?

DER: checking to see Yep. Perfect.

DER: Here passes her a cue, you know how to break?

MER: slurs I think so….

She takes the cue, stumbling a little as she gets into position. Aiming carefully, Meredith pulls back the cue, then hits the white ball just right, immediately sinking three balls. Derek looks shocked.

MER: smiling, she winks at him That's good, right?

-----

Later on, Meredith is clearly in the lead at pool.

DER: pouting You lied to me.

MER: giggles I merely stretched the truth is all.

Derek is amazed at her skill, and also terrified he'll have to carry out the bet.

DER: Where'd you learn to play?

MER: Oh, just old friends from college.

As Derek lines up the cue to take his shot, Meredith comes up behind him and puts her arms around his waist, letting her hand travel discreetly down the front of his jeans, while she gently whispers in his ear,

MER: whispering You have no idea what I want to do to you right now.

Derek immediately hits the ball, yet missing all the other balls entirely.

DER: Meredith, you are cheating!!

He grabs her around the waist and pulls her in for a kiss.

MER: It's not my fault you have a one track mind….

She steals the cue off him and takes her shot, sinking yet another ball. At Derek's next turn, Meredith stands at the opposite end of the pool table, slowly unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt and leaning over the table smiling seductively at him. His eyes travel up to hers, and he completely misses all the balls again.

DER: Meredith Grey! You are not playing fair!

MER: Who me?

She smiles at him, grabbing the cue, and hitting the ball carefully. Once again she sinks another ball. Derek rolls his eyes at her, smiles, and retrieves the cue. Lining up for his shot, he is determined not to look at Meredith. Unable to resist, he quickly glances at her. She pretends to drop something, and bends down in front of him to pick it up, and Derek can't help but check her out. Once again, he is nowhere near sinking a shot. Laughing at his poor restraint, Meredith takes the cue a final time, and sinks the last ball.

DER: looking at the table in horror That so does not count.

MER: shrieks I win!!

Meredith starts doing a little victory dance around the table, causing Derek to chase her around it, laughing. She squeals and takes off out the bar, him following close behind.

DER: laughing Meredith Grey, get your ass back here now!

He chases her out into the street, where she stumbles and lands on the grass, Derek following suit and tripping over her foot. He lands flat on his back next to her staring up at the stars.

DER: Meredith?

MER: staring at the sky Mmmmm?

DER: You're not really going to make me go through with the dare are you?

She turns her head slyly to look at him, and then her face breaks into a smile.

MER: I really, really am.

-----

Derek comes out of Meredith's bedroom with a scowl, holding a large feather duster in front of him as if it were a curtain...attempting to block all the holes... He glares at Meredith.

DER: I cannot believe you're making me do this.

Meredith eyes him closely, running her eyes over his chiseled body...

MER: OH but you look soo good

He raises his eyebrow at her.

DER: I LOOK RIDICULOUS

MER: smiling Don't be silly you look hot... why don't we go downstairs and you can dust the living room and then I'll take the outfit off for you?

She grins suggestively at him, taking in the sight of Derek standing there in a Cowboy outfit, she stifles her need to giggle.

Derek takes off for the living room at a run.

-----

Laughing, Meredith stumbled drunkenly down the stairs after Derek. She takes a seat on the couch, and Derek stands there sheepishly holding his feather duster.

MER: Well, laughing uncontrollably What are you waiting for.

Derek looks at her incredulously and begins to dust the furniture.

DER: suggestively You are so going to pay for this.

Meredith simply bursts into laughter, and sits back in the couch watching him work with great amusement.

DER: suddenly curious How do you even own this!?

MER: Wouldn't you like to know…..

He smirks at her and continues dusting.

MER: pointing, giggles You missed a spot.

DER: turns to her Oh, I'll give you missed a spot….

He chucks the duster on the ground just as George steps groggily down the stairs. He freezes at the site in front of him; Derek standing in a revealing Cowboy outfit walking towards Meredith. George rubs his eyes blearily, trying to erase what he is seeing. Meredith notices George, and then erupts into more laughter as Derek realizes he has an audience. George looks frozen as he slowly backs his way up the stairs without saying a word. Derek turns, extremely embarrassed, back to Meredith, who is sitting on the couch with her head in the pillow laughing.

Derek takes of everything but his hat, and walks over to her. Excited, she immediately pulls him down, then positions herself on his lap. She removes his hat and puts it on her own head.

MER: Take me for a ride, Derek.

Derek grins at her, and is suddenly struck with an idea.

DER: I just remembered, you agreed to do _anything_ I said tonight….

Meredith's mouth turns upwards into a slight grin.

MER: What'd you have in mind?

Derek lifts her and sets her down on the couch, then races off into the kitchen. Meredith watches curiously as he returns, holding something behind his back. She tries to peer around him, but he just smiles. Then he pulls his hand from around his back to reveal a can of whipped cream. He gives her a McDreamy smile and Meredith beams eagerly.


	16. Chapter 16

Meredith wakes up and grins over at Derek lying next to her. She smiles at him as she replays the events of the previous night. Derek opens one eye to look at her, and groans, hung over.

DER: Last night was……….interesting.

Meredith giggles and snuggles in to hug him closer. She feels the stickiness of their bodies as the result of the whipped cream from the previous night.

DER: happily You know what today is?

MER: curious No..?

DER: leans down and smells her hair It's the last morning we wake up here at your house….From now on we'll be waking up in our trailor.

MER: Mmmm I like the sound of that.

DER: hugging her tightly You do?

MER: I do.

DER: arms wrapped tightly around her I'm never letting you go

MER: You have to. Work.

DER: I don't care

MER: Yes you do.

DER: jokingly No. I quit.

MER: laughing No, you don't.

DER: Yes I do

MER: No, you don't.

DER: sighs No, I don't.

MER: We should get up.

DER: suggestively I am up.

MER: looking up at him I noticed.

He leans down and kisses her.

MER: whispering in his ear Derek?

DER: smiles excitedly Yeah?

MER: whispering sexily You could do with an altoid.

DER: Killjoy.

Meredith laughs and starts trying to squirm out of his arms.

MER: I've got to go take a shower now.

DER: Not if I don't let you go.

MER: whining Derek!

DER: I told you, I'm not letting go. Ever.

MER: But I'm sticky and gross, and I need to take a shower.

DER: You're beautiful. pauses And, I'm not letting go.

MER: You could come with?

Derek pauses, pretending to consider it.

MER: Derek!

DER: Alright alright, keep your pants on. Actually, no, don't keep them on. I like them off. laughs at his silly joke I'm still not letting go.

She giggles as he holds on to her while he gets out of bed, cradling her in his strong arms.

MER: Put me down!

DER: Nope! Never!

She laughs as he carries her in his arms to the bathroom, turning on the shower with one hand. He finally sets her down inside, but holds her close, leaning down to kiss her under the hot water.

MER: teasingly Seriously Derek, altoid.

DER: Shut up.

She squeals as he tickles her, then pulls her in close and kisses her passionately.

-----

After a loooooong hot shower, Meredith and Derek ventured downstairs for breakfast. Izzie and George were talking amongst themselves at the table. Izzie was munching on a chocolate muffin, while George ate pancakes. Meredith sat down at the table, immediately picking at George's plate, while Derek grabbed some bowls out to make breakfast.

IZZIE: Good morning guy's. Big day huh?

Derek is searching through the cupboards as he replies distractedly.

DER: Morning, Izzie……..errr…..remembering the compromising position George had seen him in the night before……..George.

George mumbles back an embarrassed good morning in reply, while Meredith simply resists the urge to giggle.

Izzie catches the awkwardness between them, and her eyes dart from Derek, then back to George. She mouths the word, "what" curiously to George, who promptly kicks her under the table, mouthing back, "later!"

MER: amused by their silent argument So, my last breakfast here living at the house. You're going to miss me right?

IZZIE: jokingly I'm actually looking forward to no more sleepless nights.

George replies genuinely as he gets up to walk to the fridge.

GEO: Of course we'll miss you!

He begins searching the fridge, looking up confused and empty handed.

GEO: Ohh thinking to himself

MER: Problem George?

GEO: perplexed I could have sworn I bought a can of whipped cream just the other day…..

MER: really quickly It wasn't me!

George looks even more bewildered, and peers over the fridge door at her.

GEO: I didn't say it was you?

Silence.

Izzie looks knowingly at Meredith, and smiles, repressing the urge to giggle. Meredith winks back at her.

Sighing, George gives up his search and returns to the table. Meanwhile, Derek is still searching fruitlessly though the cupboards and Meredith shifts her attention to him, watching him with an amused expression.

DER: giving up Meri where's the –

MER: Top shelf to your right.

Derek glances up to where she's pointing, and smiles as he pulls down a box of muesli. He looks at her with a pleased expression.

DER: You finally gave up the cold pizza!?

MER: Hardly. That box has been sitting up there forever.

Derek walks happily over to her and places a bowl of muesli in front of her, then cups her chin in his hand.

DER: grinning You kept it there for me…?

MER: smiles up at him I kept it there for you.

He smiles McDreamily at her as he sits down, placing his hand in hers under the table. Izzie watches their whole exchange and can't help but smile.

-----

After a slow, quiet day at the hospital, Izzie and George were alone at home. Izzie lay on the couch painting her toe nails a bright shade of pink, while George sat back on another lounge watching the television.

IZZIE: So just you and me from now on Georgie.

George remains looking at the TV, but snaps back at her.

GEO: Don't call me that!

IZZIE: playfully Aww, is Georgie all sad 'cause Meredith moved out?

GEO: still looking at the TV I said, don't call me that. And no, I'm fine.

IZZIE: concerned Lighten up Georgie, it's not the end of the world.

George throws a pillow at her without looking up from the television.

IZZIE: giggling Hey!

Izzie realizes her nail polish has gotten all smudged, and she sighs.

IZZIE: Oh great, now I'm going to have to start again.

GEO: finally looking at her, amused Yeah, well, that'll teach you.

They sit in silence for a little while, until George finally speaks.

GEO: She really is gone, isn't she?

Izzie looks at him sadly, and moves over to his chair to sit next to him. She pats him supportively on the back.

IZZIE: She really is gone, George….. smiles cheerfully On the bright side, you still have me. And occasionally Alex.

GEO: Joy.

At that moment there is a knock on the door. Izzie and George both jump up curiously to answer it. George gets there first, and pulls the door open to reveal Cristina. Though not only Cristina, Cristina _and_ a suitcase.

GEO: Cristina? What the? indicates the suitcase

IZZIE: surprised Cristina?

Cristina simply passes George an envelope.

GEO: What's this?

CRIS: Two weeks advanced rent. I'm taking Meredith's room. Grab my bag.

She walks into the room, glances around a little, then looks back at their shocked faces.

CRIS: I'm going to bed.

She takes up off the stairs without a second glance back. Izzie and George just stare up after her, both are clearly in shock.

-----

Meredith was on call that night, and bored, she had decided to try and get some sleep while the night remained slow. She entered the dark on call room and crawled into bed. Just as she closed her eyes she heard the door slowly creak open. A figure quietly crept in, closing the door behind him. She heard the click of the lock as Derek came further into the room.

DER: whispering Hey, it's just me..

MER: Hey, I thought you already finished?

DER: The surgery took a little longer than I expected, but I'm off now.

MER: caringly Then what are you still doing here? You should go home, get some rest.

DER: I didn't want to spend the first night in "our" trailer alone. Can I spend the night here with you?

MER: Do you really have to ask?

Derek smiles gratefully and creeps into bed with her. They lie on their sides facing each other, Derek pulling her into his arms.

DER: I missed you today.

MER: You always miss me. pauses, softly I missed you too.

Derek smiles McDreamily at her, and leans in to kiss her lovingly on the forehead, pushing the stray hair behind her ear.

DER: How was your day?

Meredith looks cheekily into his eyes.

MER: It was okay; slow, I'm still a little wired……

DER: feigning shock Meredith Grey! Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?

MER: seductively That depends on what you think I'm suggesting?

DER: Meri, I know I'm irresistible, but please, I'm only one man.

MER: Smart ass.

DER: Hey! It's not my fault that you can't resist me. Seriously Meri, no self control. It's sad, really.

Meredith hits him in the arm.

DER: Ow. What was that for?

MER: Gee, I wonder.

Derek laughs at her annoyed expression.

MER: pretending to be angry I changed my mind, you can't sleep here tonight.

DER: cheekily Oh, there will be _no_ sleeping.

MER: amused, trying to be angry I mean it. Out.

DER: No.

MER: No!?

DER: smiling Nope.

He pulls her in and kisses her forcefully, then positions himself on top of her. He pulls back and looks down into her eyes grinning.

MER: Ha. Now who lacks the self control?


	17. Chapter 17

George and Izzie sat at the kitchen table over breakfast the next morning, deep in conversation.

GEO: What!? Why do you think she's here?

IZZIE: taking a bite of toast I don't know, did Meredith say she could take her room?

GEO: How would I know!?

IZZIE: Maybe her and Burke had a fight?

GEO: I thought they got along great. mutters, throwing his spoon on the table Though I don't know how.

IZZIE: George! At least we'll have another roomie for awhile.

GEO: You don't think she's gonna stay here long do you!?

IZZIE: I don't know, why? Is that a problem?

GEO: Well it's just that –

At that moment Cristina walks in, strolling up quietly to stand behind George's chair, while Izzie watches out of the corner of her eye.

CRIS: practically yells in his ear Just that what!?

George lets out a yelp of fright and jumps a little in his seat.

IZZIE: Cristina! You're up. Are you going to fill us in?

CRIS: looks at Izzie No.

GEO: How long are you staying here for? Did Meredith say –

CRIS: Woah. looks at her bare wrist Look at the time. I'm leaving, I will pick up a key later. nods Izzie, Bambi.

George sighs and drops his head to the table, as Izzie laughs amusedly at him.

IZZIE: happily Awww, cheer up Bambi!

GEO: looks up Don't call me that!

IZZIE: Sorry Georgie.

Izzie bursts out laughing as George glares at her. He picks up cereal and milk in his spoon and flicks it at her. It splatters on her shirt and she glares angrily at him.

IZZIE: Real mature Georgie. Real mature.

George pokes his tongue at her and gets up to take his bowl to the sink. As he turns around, Izzie's face breaks into a smile as she notices that Cristina has stuck a sign to his back reading "Bambi" in large bold black letters.

-----

Meredith had finished her shift early that morning, and seeing as though they both had the next two days off, Derek and Meredith had gone back to his trailer. He held his arm around her waist as he led inside the trailer. She stepped inside, and strangely, it felt different being there today. It was like she was seeing it for the first time. She smiled gleefully as he leant down and kissed her neck.

DER: happily Welcome home.

Meredith smiled and put her arms around his neck, reaching up to kiss him on the lips. She pulled back and took a slow look around the trailer. Meredith began to explore her new home, carefully examining every tiny detail. He'd cleaned for her, that much was obvious. He smiled and watched her as she made her way around the room, tracing her fingers delicately over every surface.

Amused by her careful examination, he watched as she made her way through the kitchen, looking through cupboards and drawers, trying to familiarize herself with everything. She'd been to Derek's once before, but not for very long. She eyes a bottle up the high shelf and looks towards him.

MER: Tequila?

DER: Just for you.

She smiles at him and then makes her way curiously to the fridge. He waits for the smile to break out on her face. Sure enough, as soon as she opened the fridge, she giggled and looked up at him cheerfully.

MER: still holding the fridge open Cold pizza?

DER: For breakfast!

MER: still looking in the fridge Cheesecake!?

DER: I'll even let you eat the last piece.

MER: I love that you did this.

DER: I wanted you to feel at home.

MER: I do Derek. You know why?

DER: McDreamy smile No….why?

MER: Because you're here.

He grins widely at her comment and she walks up to him, pushing him back against the wall, and kissing him passionately on the lips.

DER: gasping for breath I take it that you approve?

MER: suggestively I don't know. I haven't seen the bedroom yet……

-----

George and Izzie made their way into the hospital, bickering as per usual.

IZZIE: George, she's our friend! She can stay as long as she needs.

GEO: But she takes pleasure in tormenting me!

IZZIE: Come on, if it was the other way around, and you needed a place to stay….

GEO: reluctantly I guess……

IZZIE: smiling Thatta boy Georgie!

Izzie reaches her hand out to take the sign off George's back, but just as she's about to, he snaps his head back at her.

GEO: Don't call me that! And suspicious don't touch me…..

He starts walking away from her further into the hospital. Izzie laughs and starts following him quickly.

IZZIE: George! Wait! You don't understand!

As she finishes yelling, George had rounded a corner up ahead. Izzie sighs and gives up, letting out a small giggle. _Oh well, I tried._

-----

Meredith sighed happily, she was elated. They were out on the deck, and she had her head resting in Derek's lap. He was gently running his fingers rhythmically through her hair.

MER: quietly You know what we should do today?

DER: What's that, Meri?

MER: We should move the rest of my stuff over here. I've really only got an over night bag with me, and I haven't had the chance to pack up my things in the last couple days.

Derek smiles and continues massaging his fingers through her hair

DER: Sure we can do that. cheekily We can do anything you want.

MER: rolls her eyes and laughs Well, can we go soon? While the others' are at work? It'll get done quicker that way.

DER: whines But that means we have to get up!

Meredith rolls her head in his lap so that she is staring up at him, then she takes her hand and touches his chin affectionately.

MER: Oh, deal with it.

She sits up, grabbing his hand, and practically pulls him out to the car.

-----

They arrive at her old house, and she skips up the stairs, Derek watching amusedly. Shaking his head smiling, he follows her up the stairs as she opens the door. They head up to her bedroom and she starts pulling out empty suitcases.

MER: Here, take this, and fill it with the clothes from that cupboard.

She passes him a large suitcase. Derek looks at it, and then opens the cupboard to reveal stacks of clothing.

DER: amazed A) you're bossy. And B ) You have way too many clothes.

MER: Oh come on, I need my clothes.

DER: cheekily Not in my mind you don't.

MER: Yeah? Well, you have a dirty mind. Just pack the clothes okay!?

Derek sighs and laughs as he begins packing her clothes into the suitcase. Meredith is running around collecting things from around the room and throwing them into an empty cardboard box. Derek notices her out of the corner of his eye.

DER: Meri, you do realize we live in a trailer right?

MER: So? I need this stuff!

He walks over to her, and tilts the box carefully so he can see inside. Laughing, he shoves his hand in and pulls out a stuffed teddy.

DER: smiling You _need_ this, do you?

Meredith blushes, and then snatches the bear off Derek, shoving it deep inside the box.

MER: Hey! He got me through some tough times growing up. Of course I need him.

Derek laughs and looks into the box again, pulling out a small trophy.

DER: And this? You _need_ your gymnastics trophy from middle school?

Meredith glares jokingly and hits the trophy out of his hand so that it falls back down into the box.

MER: kisses him quickly on the lips Just shut up and pack, okay?

-----

An hour or so later, Meredith was finally satisfied that they had enough of her things packed up and ready to take. Derek looked over the several boxes and suitcases, wondering where on Earth they would fit them all.

DER: Geez, what ever happened to me being the only thing you needed?

MER: thinking I need you…………..but I also need my stuff.

DER: playfully Oh, I see how it is. Butter me up with all the, imitating her "Derek, you're all I want, all I need" talk, so that I'll help you pack, and let you flood our trailer with all your worldly possessions.

MER: HEY! slaps him playfully on the arm

DER: Ow. You just hit me!? I cannot believe you just hit me!!

Meredith stares defiantly at him and pushes him slightly on the chest.

DER: Again with the pushing!?

Meredith looks at him as if to challenge him.

Silence.

DER: softly You are so going to get it.

Meredith smiles at him, taking a slow step backwards.

MER: You'll have to catch me first!

With that, she squeals and takes off out of the room.

-----

Surprised, Derek runs out into the hallway. He was too slow, and she is no where in sight. He looks both ways, then hears something fall and break downstairs. Smiling, he takes off down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He eyes sweep over the room, exploring any conceivable hiding place. He begins to walk slowly around, checking places she could be hiding.

DER: Meredith. Come out come out wherever you are.

Silence.

DER: You realize I'm going to find you…..

He chuckles to himself.

DER: suggestively And when I do………..

He hears a small giggle, but cannot place what direction it came from. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a pair of shoes hiding under a curtain in the living room. He smiles knowingly, and makes his way slowly to the curtain.

DER: Seriously Meri, you honestly think you can hide from me?

He makes his way closer to the curtain.

DER: Never matter though. 'Cause as soon I get my hands on you………

He smiles slightly as he feels his mind drift to dirty places. Finally, he's at the curtain. He pulls it away quickly –

DER: Got you –

He stares down at a lone pair of shoes sitting at the bottom of the curtain. Before he has the chance to react, he feels a small tap on his shoulder. Smiling, he turns around to find Meredith staring wickedly into his eyes.

MER: sexily And just what did you plan to do to me Dr Shepherd?

DER: smiling excitedly I believe a thorough physical examination is order Dr Grey. Wouldn't you agree?

He grins as she grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pulling his lips roughly down onto her own. Walking backwards, and without her hands leaving his body for even a second, she drags him down onto the couch, tearing off his clothes in the process.


	18. Chapter 18

George, Izzie, and Cristina are all sitting in the outdoor cafeteria eating lunch.

GEO: So, are you ready to tell us why you have moved in yet Cristina?

CRIS: I'm not talking to Burke. Us living together would make that difficult to accomplish. That clear enough for you Bambi?

GEO: muttering Crystal.

Izzie laughs nervously, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

IZZIE: Personally, I'm glad Cristina! I thought I'd invite Alex around tonight, and the four us could celebrate!

CRIS: Oh joy. Evil Spawn is coming. I can hardly contain my excitement.

At that second Alex plops down at the table.

ALEX: sarcastically Awww gee. I love you too Cristina. pauses Bambi! I see you've decided to go public?

George looks at him, puzzled, while Izzie, Alex and Cristina burst out into laughter. He shakes his head in confusion and ignores Alex's comment, turning to Izzie.

GEO: What about Meredith? Shouldn't we invite her over?

IZZIE: I thought about that, but I figure her and Derek will be having crazy hot sex all night long anyhow.

George looks a little horrified by her comment.

GEO: sarcastically Thanks, I really needed _tha_t visual right now.

Izzie just laughs at him, smiling happily.

CRIS: In fact Bambi, they are probably off having crazy hot sex right now.

George blocks his ears with his hands and starts to hum.

GEO: Not listening! Not listening!

This causes the rest of the table to once again erupt in fits of laughter.

-----

Derek, breathing heavily, rolled off of Meredith and onto his back. They lay next to each other on the hard wooden floor of her bedroom, panting.

MER: How did we end up here?

DER: Mmmm, somewhere in between the first time and the third time.

MER: The second time?

DER: That was on the stairs. I love your stairs by the way.

MER: Ohh right, the second time. smiles remembering it

Meredith laughs and snuggles up next to him on the floor. Something under her bed catches her eye. She gives Derek a gentle shove to get his attention.

MER: Hey, what's that?

DER: What?

MER: Under the bed?

Derek rolls on his side to investigate.

DER: It's just a suitcase.

MER: Yeah, but that isn't mine….

Curious, Derek looks at the tag on the suitcase, then he begins to laugh.

MER: What? What is it?

DER: The label says, "Cristina Yang."

MER: Cristina is staying here? They've already replaced me? pauses Oh my god!

DER: What!?

MER: We just had sex on Cristina's bed!

Derek laughs, and then reminds her;

DER: And on her floor.

MER: Derek! This isn't funny.

DER: Oh, but it is.

Meredith shoves him playfully and then sighs.

MER: She's going to kill me.

DER: Meri, sweetie, there are more pressing matters to attend to…..

MER: Really? They're more pressing then my slow and painful death at the hands of Cristina Yang?

Derek just winks and smiles McDreamily at her. He then rolls back on top of her, pinning her arms on the floor above her head.

MER: protesting She could make it look like an accident!

Derek just laughs, and still holding her hands tightly against the floor, begins kissing her neck. All thoughts of Cristina drifted from Meredith's mind.

-----

George is standing at the nurses' station, looking over some charts. Bailey strides purposefully up towards him.

BAILEY: Dr O'Malley!?

George jumps a little, letting out a small yelp of fright. He turns around to face her.

GEO: Yes, Dr Bailey?

She narrows her eyes at him.

BAILEY: sternly Do you have some new obsession with Walt Disney cartoons?

GEO: confused Huh? What? Of course not!

BAILEY: Really? The sign on your back says otherwise.

She gives him a questioning look, then turns on her heel, allowing herself a small smile when her back is turned away. George looks puzzled, then slowly reaches his hand to his back, grabbing a hold of the paper, and pulling it across to read.

GEO: angrily I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her!

-----

Meredith awoke early the next morning and she instinctively rolled over to hug Derek. She opened her eyes sleepily to find an empty spot next to her. Yawning, she sat up and surveyed the room. Derek walked in, and seeing that she was awake, came over and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his hand lovingly on her shoulder.

DER: whispering Meri, honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…

MER: sleepily What are you doing? yawns

DER: I was going to go fishing and catch us some breakfast…I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful.

Meredith immediately perks up.

MER: excitedly You're going fishing!? Why didn't you tell me? I love to fish!

Derek looks at her, slightly taken aback.

DER: Seriously? You like to fish?

MER: I used to go every now and then with one of my old friends from college. I love fishing! pauses Can I come?

Derek looks at her and grins. She never ceased to amaze him. Addison would never have been caught dead out on the boat with him, and he was surprised she'd lasted as long at the trailer as she had.

DER: grinning You really want to come!?

MER: nervously If….if you want me too…..

DER: Are you kidding!? I'd love to have company – your company – out there. You do know how to fish though right?

MER: Please, I'm practically a fishing – well, whatever they call people that are really good at fishing, that's me.

Derek laughs, amused.

DER: You really want to come?

Meredith rolls her eyes, and sits up straight. She lightly touches his chin with one hand, turning his head so that his eyes are directly looking into her own. She then puts both hands on his shoulders and stares directly at him.

MER: I. Really. Want. To. Come. Derek. Ok?

Derek's face breaks into a grin, and he looks at her excitedly. He leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips.

-----

A short while later, they arrived at Derek's favorite fishing spot with all their gear. They were going out on a small boat, and Meredith had quickly packed them breakfast so that they could stay out as they long as they wanted.

Derek looked at Meredith, and then pointed at the boat, checking to see her reaction.

DER: pointing We're going out on that boat.

Meredith grins and looks back at him excitedly.

MER: Oh, great! It's a lot smaller than the one we used to go out on…but it's...cozy. I love it.

She grabs his hand and pulls him along to the boat, where they chuck their gear in, and then head out on the lake. After a few minutes out on the lake, Derek begins to put bait on the hooks, setting up the fishing rods.

Meredith watches curiously as Derek works. He opens the container holding the bait, and looks up to see her interested expression. Once he removes the lid to the container, revealing masses of worms and crickets, he again looks up at Meredith's expression, surprised to see she isn't repulsed by the sight. She notices his surprise.

MER: They're just worms Derek.

DER: playfully Do you want to do it then?

Meredith nervously looks down at her hands, and then back up at his challenging expression.

MER: nervous, but determined I'd _love _to do it.

Derek watches with great amusement as Meredith reaches out to grab one of the worms. At the last possible second, she recoils and pulls her hand back a few inches, closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. Her face showing resolve, she once again reaches out to grab a worm, slightly grimacing when she picks its slimy body up. She looks nervously at the worm, then putting on a big smile, looks triumphantly at Derek.

DER: Uh huh, now you just need to put it on the hook.

Meredith face falls slightly.

MER: But that will kill him….

Derek looks at her incredulously.

It was going to be a long day.


	19. Chapter 19

After much coercing, Derek had managed to get Meredith to agree to let him position the worms onto the hooks. She sat with her back facing him while he baited the hooks, and cast out the lines. He watches her amusedly, her concern for the tiny worms was adorable, though he dreaded what would happen when they actually caught a fish.

"All done! You can look now." Derek promised.

Slowly Meredith turns around with her eyes closed. She hesitantly opens one eye, and then upon seeing that the lid was back on the worms, and that the lines were both cast out into the lake, she opens both eyes and allows her face to break out into a smile. Derek laughs at her hesitation, and hands her a fishing rod.

Meredith takes hold of the rod, then positions herself next to Derek, shuffling up close to him. Sighing happily, she leans against him, resting her head gently on his shoulder. He smiles and wraps his free hand around her waist, pulling her against his warm body.

"So…now we wait?" Meredith questions him.

"Now we wait."

"Exciting" she says jokingly.

"Hey, you aren't holding it right…here." He places his own fishing rod between his legs while he puts his hands on top of hers, showing her how to grasp it correctly.

"Yes, Sir!" Meredith responds as she sits up straight, suppressing the urge to giggle. She nudges him softly with her shoulder, causing the boat to rock ever so slightly on the water.

"Hey! Careful!" Derek says worriedly. She sees him smile out of the corner of his eye, then he proceeds to give her a gentle shove back, once again causing the boat to rock.

She laughs and then snuggles closer into him as they sit and wait patiently for a bite. After a short while, Meredith's eyes start to travel over the lake, taking in the calm, still atmosphere, and the sheer beauty of their surroundings.

"It really is stunning out here, isn't it?" She says, breaking the peaceful silence.

"One of my favorite places to be." He replies softly, really loving the fact that she seems to enjoy being out here as much as he does.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while longer, before Derek sees Meredith remove one hand from around her fishing reel. She beings to tap rhythmically on the side of the boat.

"You really need to hold the reel with two hands."

She removes her free hand from the side of the boat, and places it on his thigh.

"One hand is fine." He quickly corrects himself, smiling down at her. She giggles at his sudden change of mind, and begins to run her hand playfully along his upper thigh.

Suddenly, Derek feels his line go tense and he sits up straighter. Meredith sees his excited expression and drops her own rod into the boat.

"Have you caught something!?" She asks eagerly.

In reply, Derek nods gleefully and starts to reel in his line. Meredith watches curiously as Derek carefully reels in the fish, and notices his ecstatic expression when this fish emerges from the surface of the water, firmly caught on the hook. The fish lands in the boat and begins to flip back and forth, until Derek picks it up, and removes it gently from the hook.

"Trout!" He announces proudly.

He gently drops the trout into a bucket filled with water, and watches as Meredith's eyes follow the fish's motion from his hand into the bucket. He smiles happily until he sees her face fall slightly. Her eyes meet his, and she bites her lower lip, and looks up at him with a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" He asks nervously, almost afraid to ask.

She traces her finger around the rim of the bucket and stares down at the trout, which has begun to swim lazy circles inside the confines of its container. She once again raises her eyes to his, giving him a hopeful smile.

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no." He says with resolve, trying not to let the sad expression now plastered on her face get to him.

-----

"Derek, please? Can we just throw this one back in?" She whines, still running her fingers along the edge of the bucket.

"I thought you'd been fishing before?" He asks skeptically.

"I have," she states matter of factly, and then continues, "but we always throw them back in."

"Meredith. That's our dinner."

"Oh, but Derek, look at him." She points hopefully at the fish, which is still swimming around in the bucket.

"No." He repeats, his resolve softening a little at the sad expression on her face.

"Please?" She replies, tilting her head slightly and letting her bottom lip quiver. "I'll let you keep the next one…?"

"Ha! I'll bet you will." He laughs at her attempts to influence him.

He sees her expression change and a glint appear in her eye. She carefully stands up, picking the bucket up with her.

"Meredith……Don't." Derek says as he slowly stands up, anticipating her next move.

She giggles slightly and steps carefully away from him, still holding the bucket tightly.

"Meredith….Do not do what I think you're about to do" He says firmly, trying and failing to hide his amusement at her compassion for the fish.

She grins wickedly and holds the bucket over the edge of the boat.

"Meredith, don't you throw it back in." Derek warns her.

In response, she smiles and starts to slowly tilt the bucket. A little trickle of water starts to pour out.

"Or what?" She inquired him teasingly.

"You throw that fish in, and you're going in." He threatens jokingly, laughing as he takes another step towards her.

"I'm not throwing him in, I'm going to tip him in." She states mischievously as the water continues to slowly run back into the lake.

Derek takes a last step towards her, and reaches out for the bucket. She is too quick for him and he watches in horror as his prized catch falls from the bucket and lands back in the lake.

"That's it. You're going in." He says determinedly, standing very close to her.

"Oh yeah?" She questions playfully.

"Yeah." He confirms.

She laughs as she places one small hand directly in the centre of his chest, and gives a soft push. Hre hand goes directly to cover her mouth in shock, as she realizes that he is losing his balance. He reaches out to grab her, just missing, as he falls over the edge of the boat, causing a huge splash as his body hits the waters surface. She leans over the edge of the boat in surprise as he disappears into the water. She hadn't really expected him to fall in. Meredith begins to panic and her eyes frantically search the waters surface as the seconds pass and he still hasn't emerged.

"Derek!" She screams anxiously.

Silence.

"DEREK!" She yells, panic taking over.

-----

Meredith breathes an enormous sigh of relief as Derek's head finally appears above the water. The relief sets in and she reaches out to grab his hand.

"Oh god, Derek I'm so sorry, I didn't think you'd actually fall in!" She explains quickly and sympathetically.

As he reaches up and firmly grabs her hand, she realizes the fatal mistake she has just made. He grins mischievously and tightens his grip on her hand.

"Derek. No." She says seriously, staring into his playful eyes.

He gives a slight pull on her hand, and she tries to remove herself from his hold.

"Derek. NO!" She repeats, a little louder this time.

He pulls a tiny bit harder on her arm, causing her to come further towards the edge of the boat.

"Derek, don't you dar-" She gets cut off mid sentence as she feels herself being tugged over the edge of the small boat.

"Too late." He states simply, as he gives one final pull.

Meredith tumbles over the side of the boat and hits the cold water with a splash. He'd accidentally let go of her hand while she fell and now he watched as she vanished into the lake. He looked around, trying to figure out where she would resurface. All of a sudden, he feels small hands grab his legs as he is pulled under the surface, unintentionally swallowing a mouthful of water.

They both re-emerge, Meredith laughing while Derek spits out the water. Her face turns serious.

"Ass." She glares at him, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

In reply, she simply slaps him again.

"Hey!" He says indignantly.

She goes to hit him again, but he simply grabs her hands. Treading water, he puts his arms around her, pressing her arms against her body pulling her in close to his own. She struggles for an instant, but at his McDreamy smile, allows herself to relax against his chest, happily being warmed from his body heat. However, as soon as he relaxes his grip, she wriggles free of his grasp and dives below down into the lake.

He does a complete turn in the water, trying to figure out where she has gone. Finally, she appears near the edge of the boat, and he watches curiously as she dumps something wet and dripping over the edge. His face breaks into a smile when he realizes that it was her clothing; she is now completely naked, covered only by the water. Derek ducks underwater and struggles to remove his own clothing, then swims up to the boat, dropping his clothes over the side. He begins to swim over to Meredith.

"Catch me if you can!" She yells gleefully and once again ducks under the water.

Derek grins wider and dives into the water, following the direction she had swum in.


	20. Chapter 20

Hours later, Meredith and Derek stood in a fresh change of clothes in the seafood department of the supermarket. Meredith stepped up to the counter and Derek watched amusedly as she ordered some trout. Taking the fish, she turned around and smiled proudly at Derek.

"This is what my people call fishing," she states happily, giving him a little wink.

"Your people?" Derek questions mockingly, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up." She replies while giving him an affectionate slap on the shoulder. Derek smiles adoringly at her and she can't help but grin back. "Oh, hey! Seeing as though we're here, we need a few things, we may as well pick them up." She states excitedly as she moves to grab a trolley.

"A few?" Derek asks skeptically, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Just hold the fish." Meredith replies, rolling her eyes and shoving the fish into his hands. She begins to push the shopping cart down a nearby aisle. Turning around expectantly, she notices that Derek is still standing back where she left him, trout firmly in his hands. She feigns annoyance and taps her foot impatiently. "We don't have all day." She calls out, raising her voice and glaring, the faintest impression of a smile on her face.

"Sheesh, you're bossy." He states as he strolls slowly towards her, "I like it." He grins, cupping her chin in his hand; he gives her a quick peck on the lips while he places the trout down into the shopping cart. An elderly man standing nearby witnessed the pleasant encounter, and slowly shook his head smiling at the happy couple and let a soft, entertained laugh.

Meredith glances at the old man watching them and she blushes, giving him a quick grin and a nod, before turning her attention back to Derek. "Derek! You're embarrassing me," she whispers as she continues to blush.

"Oh, I am, am I?" Derek questions, thoroughly amused.

"Yes." She replies, trying not to grin.

Suddenly, her whole body trembles as she feels his strong hands wrap tightly around her waist, and he pulls her in close, kissing her passionately: right in the middle of the crowded supermarket. Meredith doesn't attempt to resist, she just allows herself to become lost in his embrace. In a daze, they pull apart, both catching their breath. Meredith casts a dazed glance around her, noticing Derek's amusement at the several smiling customers staring at them. She throws him a mock angry glance and turns around blushing, placing both her hands supportively on the shopping cart handle to steady herself; she's still a little weak at the knees from his kiss. Derek casually drops one arm around her waist and they begin to make their way through the supermarket aisles.

"Jeez, I can't take you anywhere!" Meredith jokes, letting out a pretend sigh.

"You love me." Derek replies matter of factly.

"Yeah, so much so that I let you put that crap in my shopping cart," she mutter sarcastically pointing at the muesli sitting alone in the corner of the cart.

"_Our_ shopping cart." Derek says grinning down at her.

"Whatever." She replies rolling her eyes, then turns her head to that he can't see the huge grin plastered on her face. Derek sees her expression in the reflection from a nearby mirror and laughs as Meredith realizes her error.

"Dammit." She utters while smiling up at him, defeated.

"It's not your fault." He says simply, "no woman can resist my charm."

"Ha!" Meredith laughs at his cockiness, though she has no doubt in her mind that he is absolutely correct. "I guess we'll just have to see about that tonight!" With that, she turns to face forward and walks briskly away from him and down the aisle.

"Hey!" Derek yells, his face falling as he runs to catch up to her. "You're just kidding right?" No response. "Right!?" He repeats. Meredith just giggles as she chucks some milk into the trolley and continues on her way.

-----

_**AN**: This is basically all I have written now. I may pick this fic up again once all my exams are over. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
